Overlord: The Craft of War
by Silverscale
Summary: In the ancient times there were Overlords, dark men of powers unlike which any have ever seen. Since the last overlord was killed centuries ago their history has turned into myths and legends. But don't you know? Evil Always Finds A Way. warnings inside
1. The Cunning of the Smith

**Overlord: The Craft of War**

**By Silverscale**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord or anything else copyrighted or already made, I am just developing a story.

**WARNING:** This story contains mature and sexual material, not into it? THEN DON'T READ IT! I am not responsible if you choose to ignore this warning. Also, there's no Yaoi in this story, nor will I ever write it.

**A/N: **I have been unable to find inspiration for some of my other fics these last couple of years, but I am not giving up, so I am writing this original Overlord story, without any crossover materials from the start, and will try to awaken my spark of inspiration again. I am also working on some other fics but I am focusing on this one at the moment.

**PS:** The one lemon scene in this chapter has been labeled with a secondary warning, there won't be anymore secondary warnings after this chapter, only the warning labeled here will be shown on each chapter.

**Chapter One:** The Cunning of the Smith

It was the peaceful village of Jarngard, a small mountain village located in a valley held in the middle of a valley in the White Mountains, the only paths connecting the lonesome village were two small roads leading through two tall ravines, to the south the path lead to the lands where the Paladin King Alcatraz ruled from his castle of Heaven's Peak, while he split out the lands between his lords and the magical races to ensure stability and equality amongst them all. But for the last seven years have no one heard a word from the Mystic Lands, those few who left to explore never returned.

To the north lies the road to the frozen tundras of the Northlands, of which the town known as Nordberg lies as the capital since the cities of the dwarves was destroyed in the ancient times during their war with the elves, even their capital known as the Mountain Citadel. The trade with Nordberg was the small village's only source of outside information, and the way the told about the Glorious Empire lead by Emperor Solarious enslaving all magical creatures had them frightened, you see, the people of Jarngard were all magical creatures, dark or light, were living peacefully together in their mountain home.

One of these people was a hybrid, a rare find even among this haven of magical creatures, his father had been half ogre and half orc while his mother had been a dark elf. He was one fourth ogre and orc and half dark elf, his name is Ragnos Scorchmaul. His mother had been an escaped slave from the Underdark, she meet his father who was hunting in the mountains a she staggered through the southern passage. She died from a sickness when Ragnos was twenty, his father soon following in a hunting accident when he was thirty, being half elf he aged very slowly.

His father taught him everything he knew about the forge, crafting, inventing, gears, fighting and other things. While his mother taught him knowledge of many modern sciences, poisons, magic and much more, while he had talent and power in the ways of magic could he not really use it with control, one time when he tried a simple light spell he caused a light that blinded him for a week. He simply had too much power to not overpower his spells.

Being born a hybrid of orc and ogre was he tall, nine point eight feet tall in fact, his body built with sleek athletic muscles that made him look like a mountain of muscles, hiding the fact that they didn't slow down his dexterity one bit. His elven heritage gave him black skin, his eyes red as blood, pointed ears and a beautiful handsome face that looked like something of an elven Adonis. He always wear a dark brown protection apron and leather gloves, keeping his torso without a shirt and his legs covered by dark brown leather trousers that fit him tightly, which delighted most of the women.

Ragnos was not just the smith of Jarngard, he was also the one to take care of the damaged goods of the locals, because of his looks and physical built had he gotten to know all the women of the village, very well. He had also built several inventions and defenses for the village in case of emergencies, and with the news from a fleeing man from Nordberg it became clear that they would be needed soon.

The Empire was invading the Northlands and had taken over Nordberg, it wouldn't be long before they came to Jarngard, Ragnos and the Elder of the village made plans for the people to escape when the empire came, they had to move into the Mystic Lands as not even the Empire would dare to set foot in such a magical land. That had been a week ago and now there were news of Empire troops marching through the northern path, Ragnos woke up that morning to the sound of a young elven sheepherder coming running through the village, shouting on the top of his lungs. "The Empire is coming!"

It was a rush from then on, Ragnos got up from his hammock, he gathered the armor he had been preparing for himself for the last months and donned it. It was black, shaped after his large body, lined with dark brass edges, a tri horned helmet that looked like a demon skull was placed on to pof his head and over his shoulder he strapped a large leather strap holding a crude, but effective, maul, a war hammer.

Stomping out of his forge Ragnos shouted out to the villagers, his voice tearing their panic apart like a thunder storm. "GO TO THE SOUTHERN PATH! WE ARE TO FLEE TO THE SOUTHERN PATH INTO THE MYSTIC LANDS! THE ELDER AND I HAVE PREPARED WAGONS FOR US ALL; GATHER YOUR BELONGINGS, FOOD, WATER AND OTHER NEEDED THINGS! BUT DO IT FAST!"

Ragnos took command and had the villagers put their things to the wagons, unicorns gathered from the nearby glades willing to drag them, the villagers evacuated their small community within the following hour, their meager possessions on the wooden wagons. As they reached the large stone bridge connecting the valley to the southern path over shaft deep river Ragnos had the villagers get over it. "Elder you know what to do once you all are across." He muttered to the elder who accepted a small fire cracker, the armored man then looked bac kat the village as the last wagon rode over, there were no more people left, good.

Grasping his warhammer he swung the big maul and it struck the support pillar of the bridge, which collapsed by the strike, the villagers tried to reason with him but he would have nothing off it. He had wanted a decent battle since he hit puberty. He was part orc, ogre and dark elf, he was breed for war and he would live through this first battle, and win it. The elder understood his reasonings and as he made the shaken villagers move down the path he threw the fire cracker Ragnos had given hi mat a barrel before running after them, then a large explosion occurred as the barrel of gunpowder exploded, causing a rock slide t hat blocked the southern path.

"Now that that's out of the way." Ragnos turned towards the village and smirked beneath his horned helmet, his red eyes glowing beneath the visor, and he moved back to the village, his plan for the battle already done.

**Meanwhile at the Northern Passage**

The forces of the Empire came marching merely ten minutes after he reached the village center, it was ten squads of Legionaries lead by five Centurions, along with them came two squads of archers and one general. Though the general in question was a woman, an Amazonian woman to be precise, her name was Verna Stormarrow, an Amazon who had won favors in the Empire when she convinced her mother, the Amazon Queen, to swear allegiances to Emperor Solarious and for her skills as a warrior and strategist.

She stood at an impressive height of 6'5", her body toned but not muscular, her cherry red hair tied in a ponytail, her bronze colored amazonian skin glistering like metal from the herbal oils she has rubbed into it. Her golden breast plate strapped tightly against her large firm Triple E sized knockers. A red loincloth with golden edges covering her pelvis showing off her wide hips, completing her hourglass figure. Golden plated greaves covered her toned legs, plated sandals on her feet, thigh high leather socks protecting her smooth skin. She had similar greave like plates strapped to her arms, though her hands were covered by metal gauntlets and she had elbow high gloves beneath it, the same type as her thigh high socks.

A red combed officer helmet resting on top of her smooth beautiful face, her clear green eyes and red lips seen clearly, though her eyes carries a deep darkness, showing that even if she was a beautiful woman was her heart black and rotten. Strapped to her left arm was a large circle shaped wooden shield with a golden circle in the middle, three jagged arrow heads pointing outwards in a triangle like formation from the circle. And in her right hand she held a large metal spear with a golden tip surrounded by a cold silver blue flame.

As the general looked over her army as it began to gather up in their formations for the assault of the village came a centurion running from the front line, his big bellied lubber body covered by thick bronze armor, sweating heavily from the short sprinting. He knelled before the general as she stood on her Scythed Chariot, the wooden war wagon decorated in the colors of red and gold, a single three feet long golden scythe blade sticking out of the middle of each wheels, two large white unicorns tied to the reigns.

"General! We have received reports from some of the scouts, the village may seem deserted but they have seen shapes moving about inside it, they must be preparing an ambush or perhaps just hoping for us to leave if we think there's nothing there."

The woman smirked and raised her spear and pointed it at the village, a cruel glint in her eyes. "Have the First, Second, Ninth and Tenth divisions saddle up on horses, we shall run this village to the ground! We will not even leave a corpse for the ravens to feast on!"

"As you command General!" The Centurion saluted to his commander and then moved to his fellow officers and told them their new orders and they in turn began to bark them out at the Legionaries.

"Get those horses ready! Look lively look lively! Let's see those backbones!" After fifteen minutes had the four division, each consisting of twenty five soldiers, gotten onto horseback and rode towards the village, the hooves of the horses echoing the soldier's war cries filling the valley as one hundred horsemen rode towards the village. "FOR THE EMPIRE!"

**Meanwhile in the Village**

From his seat in the large stone watch tower with a binocular in hand Ragnos smirked at the fools as the charged towards the village, he had been waiting for this, grasping a lever in the watchtower he waited for the right moment until he suddenly jerked it down. The effect of his action was instant, soft sand like soil was pushed aside as a large line of hundreds of massive wooden pikes flipped up, the first riders got skewered like boards on the pikes. The rest broke into a wild panic, their horses neighing in disobedience, throwing off riders and trampling them to death to escape the wall of death in front of them. The four divisions considering of a total of one hundred horse riders were reduced to a mere thirty horses and ten men, in an instance.

**With the Imperial Troops**

The legionaries were shocked at this turnabout, the horsemen of General Verna was famous for their skills in mounted combat and fighting against the odds. And yet here had they not even meet a single soldier, instead they had fallen to a trap that broke the hardened veterans apart in an instance, it was clear, the soldiers were starting to lose moral, whatever was in the village, to make such cunning defenses against the greatest of the Empire Military, it was frightening them.

While it frightened the simple soldiers were Centurions and the General furious at this turn about. Verna turned towards her two divisions of archers and barked out new orders, he face just as beautiful even with the furious look on it. "Archers move to the front! Burn that village to the ground!" The archers moved to the front and drew up their arrows, lighting them into braziers of burning oil, and took aim for the village.

But before they could fire was a loud wooden thong heard from the village and two large boulders flew out from the village and splattered the archers like ants beneath their massive weight. The general's eyes widened at what she saw. "Those savages have catapults!" The soldiers were getting even more worried by these news, and they shook in fear as they heard the creaking of wood bending, dreading the next salvo from the catapults.

**With Ragnos**

There wouldn't be a second salvo, Ragnos had not built catapults, he had built two massive slings using four large oaks in the middle of the village square, the trees could only handle one salvo, now he was quickly removing the hard leather he had used for the slings and moved quickly to the next position, he needed to be quick on his feet and quick in his mind.

**With Verna**

The General glared at the tiny village defying her the right to crush it, she then drew the reigns of her unicorns and barked to the centurions. "Gather up all the forces! We will move in and crush that village in a march of death! I shall lead the charge to victory! Once you reach the village I will have the leader's head on my spear!" She then hiyaed and whipped the reigns, her chariot bursting towards the village while her ten Centurions and remaining six divisions moved on with their orders.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The army cheered and began their slow march towards the village, not noticing a suspicious looking barrel lodged in the side of the mountain valley's northern passage's wall, a long fuse slowly growing shorter.

**At the Village**

Ragnos smirked at the sight, he was ready for this, this would be it! His first and greatest battle. Pulling the remaining levers he leaped off the watchtower and watched with a satisfied smirk as burning arrows was fired from a collection of crossbows, raining upon the approaching soldiers, but it was not aimed for the soldiers, no, these arrows were aimed for something else.

He waited for the right moment, he had seen the general charge for the village ahead of the army, and he could clearly hear her chariot coming towards it, he waited, patiently. Then as he heard the chariot come riding towards his location he timed it perfectly before he swung with all his might, and smirked in satisfaction as two equine heads were beheaded in one swift blow, the scythe blades of the chariot only nicking his plate leggings.

The chariot rode past him for twenty feet before the horses bodies stopped running and just stood still before falling over, pulling the chariot over to its side, making the general fall off it in the process. Ragnos was most surprised to see that the general was a woman, and such a good looking one at that, but when he saw her eyes he knew she was a proper example of the Empire, shining and golden on the outside, but black and rotten in the inside. He drew his axe and walked calmly towards the general, holding his large weapon, the silver blood of the unicorns sliding over the edge.

Verna rolled onto her feet as she found herself falling off her chariot, her two unicorns suddenly without heads startling her badly. She looked at the large black armored figure in front of her, he was huge, the tallest being she had ever seen, even larger then the famous Gargantuans of the Arena Games. "So you are one of those daring to defy the Empire?" She stated with a glare as she spun her spear around, leaving a trail of cold blue flames with the arch of the spear's fire enchanted metal tip. "Where is your leader! I shall bring his head for my men to spit on!"

But to her surprise the armored giant chuckled, before he laughed in a wicked manner, his black plated armor clattering as his body shook with dark laughter. He then took a deep breathe and spoke, his glowing eyes burrowing into her, she could practically see the smirk beneath the shadows and metal covering his face. "There is nobody else but me General, I, alone, stand here to fight your army."

She sputtered, her eyes widening in shock at the man who stated that the death of nearly half her forces had been done by the hands of a single person! It was preposterous! And yet she couldn't see any other possibility as the village was empty, not even dogs, chickens or even broken tools remained. "Then I will have YOUR head I, Verna Stormarrow, shall bring to my men!" She leaped forward, her spear pushed forward in a straight thrust, the flames warped around the spearhead exploded into a small yet of ice blue flames. Leaping out of the range of the attack Ragnos chuckled and swung his axe, the blade striking against the round shield of the, making a deep gash in the metal, while the force of the blow sent her body flying.

"For an Empire who detests magic does that spear look very magical to me." Ragnos commented before he rushed forward, his axe swung down wards, the amazonian rolled out of the way, staring in shock as the axe sunk into the ground and caused a small fissure to shape, at least six feet deep, the strength of the man was incredible. A smirk grew on her lips, this battle, it was exciting! She had never faced such a strong and intelligent opponent and as a true amazon she never backed down from a challenge!

"This spear, Frostfyre, was given to me by Emperor Solarius as a show of thrust between the Amazons and the Empire! It's not magic! It's his divine blessing that powers it! HIYAAAA!" She attacked with rapid thrusts at the man, her spear nicking some small pieces of his heavy armor, but she grew frustrated as the ice cold flames didn't even leave a frostbite in the black plates. Then suddenly a large hand slammed into her side and she was thrown to the ground again, batted aside like an insect.

"It's a good thing that I forged this armor from the bones of a frost giant, neither ice nor fire can melt these plates!" Ragnos then leaped forward and swung his axe, the Amazon lifted up her shield and the axe split halfway through the upper edge of the round metal before it stopped. Jerking out his axe from the heavily damaged shield, he then got a sandal covered heel kick into his breast plate and was forced back as the strong woman put her entire body weight behind the kick, which was strong even if she was not the heaviest of people.

The two fought, but it was clear the Ragnos was the superior of the two, after five minutes had Verna lost her shield, her armor was thorn, the breastplate covering her torso was badly nicked, looking more like scrap metal, the cloth beneath it sliced by the edge that got through, showing some of the skin of her large breasts.

With a final swung of his arm Ragnos punched the General in the stomach as she tried to stab him and she collapsed over his fist like a broken doll, exhausted and beaten. Taking her over his shoulder and grabbing her spear after strapping his axe to his back, Ragnos turned around and saw the army coming into the village and rushed towards the watch tower. Climbing to the top with the general over his shoulder he stood tall on the top of the tower and looked down at the army as they filled the village, the Centurions leading them to surround the tower and rescue Verna.

"You have no where to run you savage barbarian! If you give up yourself willingly and return the general we will make you one of the high attractions of the Arena Games!" One of the fat Centurions barked out in a snobbish and arrogant voice. But he got a stupid look on his pudgy face when Ragnos began to laugh, or rather, cackle, in a loud evil manner which hechoed over the entire valley. As he recovered from his laughter he shouted out to the army officers.

"Can you tell me 'oh glorious Imperials'! What is it that ALL living things need to live!" The soldiers and their officers looked at one another in confusion, while Verna who had a perfect view of the entire valley saw what he meant and gasped out in horror. "Oh...No..."

The warrior looked at the confused Officers as they tried to figure out what it was what he meant, and felt disgust at their ignorance. "THEY NEED FOOD AND WATER YOU PUDGY FACED PIGS!" Sputtering at the insulting words the Centurions was about to bark orders when the warrior point at the path the army had come from. "This alley has been my home for my entire life! I know all its secrets! All it's NUTRITIONS! And I know all its ROADS!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the northern passage and the Imperial soldiers looked in horror as the path back to the Northland was blocked with tons of stone, cutting them off from their supplies on the other side of the passage. And that's when they finally saw what Verna had seen, and they paled, the entire valley was burning, everything was turning into a black wasteland of ash deserts and scorched soils.

"YES! I have set fire to all the fields! All the forests! All the remaining animals! The stones from the passages will also block the underground rivers providing water for the fresh springs! You are trapped in here! And you will DIE HERE! Starvation, dehydration, diseases, cannibalism or suicide! Even if the passage is attempted to be cleared will it take at least a year to do so and by then you will all be rotting corpses! I HAVE WON! I HAVE DEFEATED YOU! A SINGLE WARRIOR HAS DEFEATED AN ARMY OF A THOUSAND STRONG! I AM RAGNOS SCORCHMAUL! THE ONE WHO HAS SEALED YOUR FATES! I AM VICTORIOUS AND YOU ARE DEAD! YOU'VE JUST NOT REALIZED IT UNTIL NOW!" The soldiers stared in horror at the large man as he laughed out in evil cackles, the soldiers were breaking out into riots, their screams of horror filling them as they realized their fates. Verna felt tears of despair slide down her cheek, she and her army had been utterly defeated, humiliated, toyed with and destroyed, by, a, single, man.

"We might die but so will you!" One of the Centurions shouted out, trying to get at least some small satisfaction of victory over the man who had defeated them.

"Nope! I won't! Fare well oh glorious Imperials! Enjoy your life! It's going to be a short one! Hahahaha!" The warrior then tugged a rope on the watch tower and suddenly the watchtower, filled with explosives in the basement, caused a spiraling fire to rush up the spiral shaped stone staircase, and then the metal roof exploded into the air, a pillar of fire sending it flying into the sky before the tower collapsed. With the force of the explosion Ragnos had himself, and Verna, thrown out of the valley, towards the south, and the Mystic Lands, leaving the Imperial soldiers to their fates.

**With ROWTA (Ragnos' One Way Trip Airlines)**

The once proud and undefeated general had lost conscious as the tower exploded, Ragnos had planned this with the calculations of his armor protecting him from the landing, he wasn't sure if Verna would survive, but he hoped so, he had yet to claim her as his property, as the rules of war says, to the Victor goes the Spoils of War!

As they flew through the air Ragnos adjusted his body so that his armor would take the majority of the blow once he hit the ground, except that he didn't hit the ground. As he had no knowledge of the Mystic Lands had he not known about the large structure just ahead of him.

It was a ruined fortress that stood like a ghastly reminder of an ancient path, its towers and spires lined with broken decorations, defenses and the likes. It had large, though broken, stone walls surrounding its large courtyard, eight barely standing guard towers lining out of the wall's still standing segments, a large gate with no doors the only real thing not damaged in the wall. And Ragnos wounded up crashing through a wall, his armor cracking from the force of the landing, and rolled through a dust covered room until he stopped in the middle of a strange circle on a stone table, his helmet covered head lying among strange dark brown glowing shards, the unconscious Verna lying on her back in a puddle of old rain water.

The shards began to glow and slowly began to meld into the helmet on Ragnos' head, some of them even melding into his skin as his once proud frost giant bone armor was shattered, leaving him with only the helmet intact and his body only dressed in a plain brown loincloth. The shards of his armor melted into the shards that didn't meld into his armor or skin, melting into the circle he laid upon, hardening into a symbol, even though covered by Ragnos' body, was clear to be seen. It was an ogre skull with large tusks and three horns sticking out of its forehead, similar to Ragnos' helmet, with a large axe made out of burning brimstone standing behind it.

**The Following Morning (aka: Eighteen Hours Later)**

Groaning to himself as he staggered to his feet Ragnos looked around the unfamiliar room he had found himself in, it was covered in dust, shaped like some kind of large meeting hall, there was a straight staircase leading down into the deeper parts of the castle. The room he was standing in was circle shaped, the ceiling cracked with faded paintings on it, there was a big hole in the northern wall, looked awfully fresh. In the middle of the room was there was a large stone table with at least fifty stone chairs surrounding it, there were five open windows around the circle shaped chamber, clearly there was once glass in them but that was a long time ago.

The area he was lying on was a circle in the middle of the stone table, the symbol looked pretty neat in his mind, but the glowing purple light emitting from the circle was strange, and the way the glow made his body tingle was a bit odd.

He then spotted Verna lying on the floor in the middle of a puddle of rain water, he took notice of his near nude body and figured that he might as well stake his claim. Pulling off his helmet and placing it by the circle the warrior got off the table, his sturdy body completely healed from his rest. He didn't bother in finding out where he was, he had a slave to claim, the dark creature blood flowing in his veins pumping out the adrenaline to his body as his nostrils flared, gathering up the scent of the unconscious woman before he went to work.

**(Warning: Rape Lemon, SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ)**

Grasping the torn remains of her armor he removed the platings, taking his time to stroke his big hands over her skin, groping her body as he removed her armor. As he removed the last piece of metal, her helmet, he grabbed the red shirt she had worn beneath the breastplate and with a strong tug ripped the already damaged cloth apart, baring her large mounds to the world to see, jiggling in their full firmness from the force of the clothes being ripped off them.

A big black hand grasped the left mound and groped the large firm orb, making her large nipples grow into hard peaks, a watering mouth opened and warped around the tit flesh, sucking in not just the nipple and the areola but also getting a nice mouthful of herbal oiled breast into it as well. Verna gasped in her unconscious state as she felt the mouth suckle in her breast, a big rough tongue sliding over the nipple and rubbing all over the flesh of her breast, the areola especially sensitive, making her squirm as her body heated up to the ministration to her breast, her nipple hardening.

Releasing the big jug with a loud slurp Ragnos smacked his lips, the taste of the mammary being of an exotic kind he had never tasted before. Feeling his hunger grow he let his large fingers grasp the loincloth covering her pelvis and removed it from her body, leaving her only dressed in her leather gloves, leather socks and sandals. Lowering his hand to her pussy he began to rub the sensitive folds, sliding his big fingers over them, making the amazon moan out, her body arching in subconscious pleasure, grinding against his probing hand. Slowly sliding two fingers inside Ragnos pumps them knuckle deep and watches the amazon squirm and spasm beneath him, her large jugs jiggling and shaking as her sweet lips opens up in sweet gluttonous moans of ecstasy.

Removing his fingers from her slick hole he cleaned them off against her thighs before he stood up and lifted her onto the large table, kneeling between her thighs he pressed his face into her snatch, and the amazonian began to wake up, her body shaking with pleasurable jolts of enjoyment as she felt a big strong tongue fill her up. Her body was still weak from the defeat and landing so she was not able to move much, then it all came back to her as if a horrible nightmare, her eyes widened as she realized just who it was who had stripped her naked and was tasting her virgin folds.

"S-stop it! Y-you fu-fucking savage! U-unhand m-m-meeeeee!" Her last words became a shriek as she felt a finger push its way into her rear entrance and caused her to have a small orgasm on the spot. As she got down from her blissed state she panicked, using her weak hands and arm to try and push him away, but her hands could only clutch the man's white hair, not even able to pull him, only able to weakly grip his hair.

"Release meee you aaaah b-beast! Stop it! Stop it! Aaaah! Aaah! Agahaaaaaaauuugh!" Her last scream came out as a gurgle as her eyes rolled up into her skull as her body shook into a forced orgasm, her hips raising themselves by instinct to press against his face, to push him deeper, her weak fingers digging into his hair as hard as they could as she rode out her orgasm.

"Ah...ah... ah...s-stop it..." She panted out weakly as she laid there, her body heating up once again as his tongue kept licking her insides, making her heat up again, even quicker then she had now. Tears of shame slide down her red cheeks as they burned in humiliation, and they grew even redder as he removed himself from her juicy slit, making her moan out in protest, although without stating anything.

She glared at him as he towered over her, she had to admit that if he hadn't been an enemy or a magical creature she would have considered making him a slave and the one to take her virginity. "Unhand me you-!" Verna was unable to finish as she lost her voice when suddenly Ragnos pulled off his own loincloth and revealed his thick meaty phallus to her, her throat went dry, her cheeks flared red and paled white at the same time as she saw the big thing and her eyes grew fearful as she looked at the grinning man with his grinning monster, though she wasn't sure which was which. "No! You won't claim my maiden hood savage! Nobody claims an Amazon!" She screamed out in protest, trying to move her body, but found herself unable to move anything more then her arm, she tried to drag herself away from him with her weak hands but she only managed in rolling over on her front, baring her firm buttocks and wet holes to the horny man.

"Oh but I am my dear, you have been a very bad girl, and bad girls get punished." Ragnos pumped his hips forward and pushed his thickness into her virgin folds, not even bothering to pause to let her adjust, and just pumped away into her tight hole as she screamed bloody murder, the sound of his flesh slapping against hers echoed through the chamber.

"Aaaaaaah! No! Aah! Stop! Ah! Ah! You can't do-! Aaaah! -this to me! Ah!" Verna weakly struggled, unwilling to admit how her body was enjoying the big meaty tool filling it with pumping vigor, her virginity lost to a magical beast of a man who had claimed her instead of her claiming him, a most dishonorable thing in Amazon society. The sound and sensation of their flesh slapping against each other echoed through her head as she frantically fought to release herself from her tormentor.

Then suddenly a strong hand gripped her hair and pulled her upright, making her spine arch in a bow, until she felt his hot breathe over her ear, making pleasurable shivers run down her spine. "Tell me this Imperial bitch, just how many innocent lives have you killed, just how many children and babies have you denied the right to exist?" Ragnos growled into her ear, his other hand reaching up to one of her large breasts, squeezing the tender flesh of her nipple and areola between his thumb and index finger, making her whimper in pain as his squeezing fingers turn her nipple and areola dark red.

She tries to move away, weakly moving her arms as best as she can, her body so sore and tired from yesterday made it hard to keep herself moving, and his rough pounding into her wasn't going to let her recover faster. "Ah! Ah! I! I! Don't! Know! Aaaah! Please! I! Ah! Beg of you! Ah! Let me go! Ah! Who cares! Ah! About some! Ah! Freakish! Ah! Magic spawns! Ah! Aaaaiiiih!" At her last word she found herself with both her large beautiful breasts squeezed painfully but the big hands of Ragnos, his fingers digging into the firm large mammaries like they were dough, moving his hands and finger as if trying to squeeze milk out of them, using them to lift her body up from the table and have her bouncing against his thrusts, her body hanging limp. Thus letting her breasts get pulled on as he used them to bounce her against his pumping hips.

"Then your punishment is clear!" He roared as he ravaged her body, her pained screams and gasps filling the room. "You shall carry a child for every child you have had slain by your hands or by ordering it done! By my magic I put this curse of fertility upon you and may you learn your place!" Verna gasped in fear as she felt hot energy flow through is hands and into her sore breasts, making them tingle in a hot and erotic manner, while something similar was felt in her womb, she cried in fear trying to struggle free and her eyes widened as she felt his dick swell inside her. "Time to seal your punishment woman!"

"No! No stop it! Don't! I don't want a magic baby! Sto-!" Her protests ended as with one final thrust she felt white hot semen fill her womb, her mouth opening up I na silent scream as her body spasmed in orgasm from the seed filling her and the magic of the curse activating, taking the form of a black choker collar around her neck, the number 1225 labeled with bold golden leathers. She finally found her voice as she felt the last splat of semen fill her womb and cried. Tears of shame were leaking from her eyes as she hung upon the man's manhood, defeated both physically and mentally. But then her eyes widened as she found herself sitting with her front lying against his chest, his hands gripping her buttocks and slowly starting to pump her slit up and down the once again hard meat.

"We're not done yet." She couldn't find the energy to scream, her mouth just open and breathing, her weak arms warping around his strong frame letting her press her tear stained face into his chest, begging for it all to be a horrible dream as he once more began to pump into her sore body, still trying to keep herself from submitting to the pleasure she was experiencing.

**(End of Lemon)**

Four hours later the unconscious body of the defeated and raped amazon general laid on the cold marble of the large table, her body leaking their combined juices, the collar that marked her curse of fertility showing off the numbers 1225 in their bold golden letters. Ragnos stretched from the long needed sex he had just had and moved to take a look of the entire castle when suddenly he saw his helmet glowing, curiously he grabbed the helmet and looked at it, he heard a faint sound from it.

Putting on the intimidating horned helmet he was shocked to hear a female voice speaking to him through the helmet.

"**Greetings sire, I am glad to finally meet the first master of the new line of Overlords."**

"Wait... what?" The part ogre, orc and elf hybrid muttered as he gathered his loincloth, warping it around his saliva sticky pelvis. "Overlord?"

"**Yes sire, this castle was once the citadel of the last of the Overlord bloodline, but it has died out since many centuries now. I was broken by those who defeated the last Overlord to make sure there wouldn't be another, so when you came here my magic assimilated with the shards of your armor and your own body. You are the new Overlord sire, having remade me, the Nether Gem, into a creation of your own, even by mistake. I will aid you in raising an Empire with this castle, your Dark Fortress, as your starting point for its growth."**

"You mean the Overlords of the old stories? Armored magic user who commands impish minions to do his bidding?"

"**Yes Master."**

Pondering to himself about this new information Ragnos felt a sudden sense of satisfaction and eagerness fill his chest. He had always wanted to be something more then a blacksmith, he had wanted to be a warrior, to fight battlefields, to pillage and burn, to conquer. And now he had the power to do so! And in the process he could make things better for the magical species and crush the Glorious Empire. "This... sounds like it could be a whole lot of fun. Where are the minions?"

"**I am sorry sire but the former minions and their hives were exterminated in the past. What magic remade me and bonded me to you have reconnected me to the magical artifacts which once stood in this mighty fortress. I believe there will be artifacts that will let you command minions, minions of likes have never been seen. The castle holds one artifact still Sire, the Altar of Fire, it is a magical artifact that lets you cast fire magic of highly destructive power, but to learn these spells you have to find magical tomes, scrolls and maybe even teachers to learn them from, until then is only the most basic of fire magic available to you sire. There is some nearby artifacts I can sense, but first it probably would be the best to place your new slave in a proper bed, there's some old magically preserved hay beds in the barracks, once used for the non minion soldiers."**

Grunting out in response Ragnos lifted up Verna and carried her down the staircase, past the grand hall, past several different doors and broken hall ways, until he reached the barracks located at the bottom floor of the eastern wing of the fortress. Putting her down on the bed he made sure to tie her collar to a chain on the wall, used by some weird cult one of the Overlords used in the past. He had gathered the scraps of her armor and shield to be used once he got a proper forge, her spear he claimed to use as a weapon. But first he would need armor, luckily were there some iron armor left in one of the memorial rooms of the Overlords' history, a bit uncomfortable but at least he had armor.

"Where is the closest artifact Nethra?"

**"Nethra? ...I like that name Sire. There's an artifact located just down the side of the mountain near the old drawbridge, it is an hour's walk from the fortress."**

"Then I better go now, the world may have people who lets a lying hand guide them, but I shall be the blunt hammer of truth that will crack their sheepish skulls and show them the truth, whether they like it or not." Then with a heavy iron booted step the first Overlord in five centuries left his new fortress, the start of his domain, and with a purpose in his heart, he march to start the domination of the rest of the lands, For Evil Always Finds A Way.

**TBC**

A/N: I do not approve of rape, this is just a fic, so do not take it seriously.


	2. Whose That Minion?

**Overlord: The Craft of War**

**By Silverscale**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord or anything else copyrighted or already made, I am just developing a story.

**WARNING:** This story contains mature and sexual material, not into it? THEN DON'T READ IT! I am not responsible if you choose to ignore this warning. Also, there's no Yaoi in this story, nor will I ever write it.

**Conclusion of Minion Pool!**

**Winner:** A Minion Combination of Magical Races and Classes!

**Chapter Two:** Whose That Minion!

Ragnos strode down the overgrown stone road leading down from his newly claimed fortress, the heavy iron armor covering his large body clattering with a metallic military march like rhythm. The small mountain which the fortress stood upon was more like a very big rocky hill, it was almost perfectly mound shaped, except for the flattened ground of the peak where the large construction rested. The edges of the mountain lead out to large fields, large jagged mountains surrounding the small valley of the fortress, wild animals running about with carefree lives. There was a single path leading out of the well protected valley, it was a large mountain passage with a huge stone gate standing at the passage's entrance, large stone doors pushed open and left open for some time.

As the path stopped going downhill Ragnos saw the large drawbridge up ahead, it was made out of metal and stone, a lever places for lowering and raising it. There were two large oak trunks lying on each side of the bridge, apparently used when the fortress was raided to get over the ravine that split the valley from the passage. There was a large calm looking river flowing in the ravine, but while it looked calm was it clear that it was all but, as the sight of a large grizzly bear struggling with the waters flowed down the river with amazing speed, before falling into a underground river ahead.

"**The natural defense of the valleys are what made the last Overlord Clan stay here, the Sleeping Dragon River may look calm but its currents are strong enough to drag away rock trolls, it is filled with fish life so there won't be a lack of food."**

"Hmmm... I could make use of this..." Ragnos muttered to himself as he walked over to the drawbridge, as he reached it he heard something whistling in the air and jumped out of the way as an arrow flew past the area he had been standing on. Holding his spear ready the Overlord turned around and glared as he saw a group of black dressed people armed with bows, short swords and daggers. They were standing on top of wooden platforms built into the treetops of the forest growing to the southern side of the valley.

"Bandits..." The hybrid growled and spun his weapon to deflect a volley of arrows, the frost flames shattering the stone tipped arrows before they could even reach his armor.

"**Hmmm it appears they have been here a while sire, perhaps they have**

**our artifact?"**

The warrior smirked and drew back his spear and spoke u pas he calmly took aim. "Well we show some manners and ask them nicely." With a soft grunt he threw his spear and the enchanted weapon flew like an arrow and struck the wooden truck of one of the large trees. The bandits laughed at his 'bad aim' not noticing how the silver blue flames of the spear lit the tree aflame. With its frost fire enchantment could the weapon both freeze and burn,it just depended on the material it struck which effect was stronger. And with wood being wood, fire burnswhere ice couldn't freeze.

"**Very good sire, that's one tree down, five more to go."**

Rushing forward amongst the large oaks the Overlord smirked as the screams of the group of bandits echoed from the tree he had put alight. He then blinked as the charred bodies of the bandits dropped from the tree and fell to the ground. Though what made him blink were the masses of glowing orbs erupting from their bodies as they shattered apart from the fall. The green orbs moved like ants towards him, though faster, and once they touched his body they seemed to... dissolve into his armor somehow.

"**That's life force sire, it is a magical substance made from the life energy of all living and magical beings who meet their end... abruptly. You just have to stand near it and it will be drawn to your helmet and be transported to the fortress once it touches your body. It is used in crafting, life force can be melted into crystal like metal, it can be combined with metal, wood, leather, fabric, it can be used for alchemy and even be used for powering up minions, permanently. There's Earth Life Force, which is green in color, Fire Life Force, that is red, Air Life Force, that is gray, Water Life Force, that is Blue, Light Life Force, that is white, and Dark Life Force, that is black."**

"Not the time to discuss this Nethra, but thank you for the information." Ducking out of the way of another volley of arrows Ragnos rolled on the soft grassy soil around the trees and swung his spear with a diagonal angel at the roots of the closest tree and watched with satisfaction as it caught fire. Not stopping to see the bandits burn down he moved to the next and with a jab like thrust of his spear ignited a third tree. As he ran between the trunks managed one or two arrows to hit his armor, but did little but make him stumble from the force of the strike, the stone arrows unable to penetrate the thick iron plates.

The bandits were growing into a panic and fired arrows after arrows at the black armored giant of a man, but their arrows did little to him, and when his spear caught fire to a forth tree were the remaining bandits attempting to climb down their treetop outposts to fight on the ground. But Ragnos wouldn't have any of it, he rushed forward, not hindered by arrows any longer, and with a quick stab and slash of his spear were the last two trees aflame and a sea of green life force flowed along the ground and into his armor like a large magnet attracting metal.

With the bandits dead the Overlord started to loot the corpses, the fire had burned their cloths and armor badly but some of it was usable and their weapons were relatively unharmed, the bows had been dropped to the forest floor so they were of no danger. With thirty or so short bows tied together by a vine rope, along with a bag filled with daggers, short swords, leather scrap and cloth rags tied to his neck Ragnos was finished with the lowborn thugs and ready to resume his original quest. "They appear to not be the kind to take prisoners with the no warning before shooting, oh well. Where's the artifact Nethra?"

"**Two hundred meters to the left of your current location, deeper into the forest, I think it's the bandits' camp, better be careful in case there's any more in it."**

"Got it, let's do this." With his spear in hand Ragnos walked deeper into the forest, as he walked he spotted several overgrown ruins, houses and roads, there had been a village or town before the forest grew over it. Walking around a large stone obelisk covered in what Nethra explained to be magical runes that had run out of power once the last Overlord was slain. The obelisks were once used to maintain protection from foreign magic and invasions, as they covered the lands with a magical protection ward that repelled most assaults. Though when the invades came had the last Ovelrord been old and gnarly, he had lost most of his magic from a battle with a kind of magic sucking demon, he had killed the thing but lost the majority of his powers permanently. Thus making the obelisks wards weaker then normal, allowing the invaders to breach the valley and its inhabitants.

"Hmmm... is there a way to recharge the Obelisks?" The large armored man asked as he stopped to look at the obelisk.

"**Yes Sire, the Obelisks need to be connected to the Tower Heart, an artifact created from six thousand pounds of life force (1) a thousand pound of each kind of life force, along with a large dark crystal and a large light crystal, crystals made from crystallized evil and good energy. Both very potent and very rare.(2) By forcing your magic into the obelisk once you have retrieved the Tower Heart it will be powered up by your latent energy that is absorbed by the tower heart, thus raising the wards once more."**

"I will have to find this Tower Heart then... but that can wait until there's a need to activate the obelisks, there's no people to live in the valley yet and there's no danger for invasion as nobody knows about me being here, well nobody alive. I will need subordinates and all I have now is a slave and a magical entity who shares ancient knowledge, so there's no need for the obelisks just yet."

"**A sound idea for the future then sire, I shall tell you if I sense the Tower Heart near you, its energies should be easy to recognize even from a long distance with their unique combination."**

"Good, now back to the search." Ragnos stated as he looked away from the tree, he was about to walk down the path between two well kept houses when he spotted something beneath a toppled tree. Walked over to the fallen oak he knelled down next to it and saw a dirt covered metal chest resting in the leaves and rot, grasping the handle of the large chest he yanked it out from beneath the tree ,it was heavy but he could lift boulders being a hybrid of ogre and orc blood.

It was a Dwarven Rune Chest, it would take a bomb to open it by force or some strong acid, he needed to either find the key or learn some acid magic to get the thing open as soon as possible. Until then he simply pushed the chest back beneath the tree and walked down the path, as he walked he got an idea. "Can you sense any kind of object Nethra? Not just magical?"

"**Yes Sire, I can sense any kind of object within thirty meters around you, although magical objects are what I am built to detect, mostly the Artifacts, can I detect regular items, natural resources, but not living beings unless they are highly magical. Although my detection for magical and non magical objects are thirty meters can I sense the direction they are from your location from any range, it's just that within thirty meters I can identify them. It is the same for natural resources like metal, stone, marble, gems and so on."**

"Then I want you to scan for anything suspicious near my location, I do not want to walk into an ambush or trap. And while you do that I want you to try and locate the key for the Dwarven Rune Chest, it looked fresher then the ruins so it must have been placed here later on. It must contain something of high value, the dwarves didn't make those for storing clothes in." Leaping over another toppled trunk Ragnos saw the bandit camp up ahead, just some more steps were needed and he could look into the camp.

"**As you command sire."**

Entering the bandit camp Ragnos spotted what appeared to be a stone pillar, it was worn down, it had once had a sort of ace on it, now it was just a blank humanoid face without any distinctive features. "That must be the artifact, I can sense the power from it... although the green glow it gives of does help somewhat."

"**I do not sense any magical or functional danger sire, but I do sense a magical artifact near the other one, it is smaller but there, I also sense what appears to be a dwarven artifact, probably the key you are looking for. It's located inside a wooden crate by the largest tent."**

Moving over to the large tent Ragnos saw a large crate standing next to it, it was then that he saw something else, INSIDE the tent, it contained cages, large cages, filled with what appeared to be orc slaves, them being naked and chained gave that away. And they were all young women too, it was hard to not notice that from the looks of those humongous orbs jiggling from their torsos. As they heard him enter the tent the women drew together in their cages, staring at the new man in front of them, unsure how to react to his appearance as they had never seen him before.

One of the tougher woman though glared at him and growled out in a rasped voice. "Have those cowards hired some new muscle to their gang and sent him to 'enjoy us' as they have or are you another buyer to bring more of our sisters into a life of chains and rape?"

"Neither, I am Ragnos Scorchmaul, I am the new Overlord of these lands, and I came here to collect something that belongs to me, those bandits who captured you are... burned out at the moment. There's probably enough of them left to fill a box, but I wouldn't bother, the rain will clear the filth away." And it was true, it had started to rain as he entered the tent. His words shocked the slaves, they rose up and pressed themselves against the bars, making their breasts squeeze between the bars like giant fruits on a tree, making Ragnos feel very uncomfortable in his codpiece.

"Y-you killed them all! Even Arag the Mean?" One of them stammered out, staring at Ragnos with wide eyes, as if not believing what she had heard, the others stared at him as well, their green bodies rubbing against each other as they tried to get a better look at their savior, causing Ragnos even more discomfort.

"Not sure who this Arag the Mean is but if he was among the cowards firing arrows at me from their little tree houses then he's unrecognizable now, being burned alive into a pile of ashes doesn't leave much to look at." Ragnos stated calmly and raised an eyebrow as the orc women started to get teary eyed before hugging each other, crying out in joy, though he wasn't sure why.

The woman who had growled at him stammered out at him while her fellow orcs cried out in relief. "W-will you free us? We have been here for so long, they killed our tribe when we came traveling through the valley from the mountains, killed every man and child, only taking the women. We were once a number of three hundred, now it's just us thirty here who remain. P-please free us, I want to get out of here!" She cried out in desperation, shaking the bars as she seemed to go into a state of shock ,sobbing wildly, the other warped their arms around her and hugged her to them and comforted her as she sobbed.

KLANG! KRANK! CRACK!

They froze in shock at the loud sound that suddenly erupted, and they felt their cage shake of metal breaking and stared at the split heavy padlocks that had once kept them from their freedom. Gently a woman from each cage pushed the cage door and stared as it slowly creaked open, slowly the cages emptied, each of the slaves slowly climbing down the stairs of the cages to the soft grassy soil of ground the tent surrounded. Their naked bodies shivering at cold winds stroking their bodies, the metal rings around their necks not chained to anything, but their shackles around their arms were making them unable to move their arms apart.

"We.. We're... free... We're free..." One of them mumbled softly, and then she shuddered before collapsing forward and warped har arms around the armored leg of Ragnos and sobbed thank yous, and soon enough the warrior found himself hugged by the naked orc woman who hugged his armored body against their naked bodies, crying out thank yous. Ragnos just stood there, letting them release their relief and joy of gaining their freedom, the rain softly splattering against the tent's fabric.

After a while the women sat together on the ground in the tent speaking to each other, apparently trying to figure out what to do. Ragnos left the tent to look into the surroundings, as he stepped into the center of the camp he heard Nethra's voice shout out in warning.

"**Look out Sire! From above!"**

By instincts from years of practice the armored giant leaped to the side and rolled up and glared as he saw a large male orc wearing wolf hide as a helmet, his muscular body covered in dark leather armor that considered of a warping of leather that covered his stomach and lower spine, but nothing on his torso. The Orc was wielding two hand axes covered in a green gas. Either poison or acid enchanted weapons Ragnos managed to figure out before drawing his spear and holding it ready, he had left his bags in the tent as to not get it wet. The rain fell upon the two warriors, with Ragnos standing taller then the orc.

The orc warrior stood up from his hunched position and glared at Ragnos, growling out in a deep piggish voice, pointing his right axe at the Overlord. "You have killed my men human! You have destroyed years of work in preparing this batch of slaves! I even lowered myself to become part of their filthy tribe to get them here! I will not let you ruin my slave trade business with the Halflings! I, Arag the Mean, shall crush your bones human weakling!"

Swinging his weapons the orc leaped at Ragnos with the intent to split his bones, but Ragnos knew to avoid it and simply stepped out of the way and stabbed his spear into the orc's flesh as he flew past, the weapon burning and freezing the flesh of his leg, leaving a blackened and ice covered knee."Tough luck filth, I am not human, and it is I, Ragnos Scorchmaul, the Overlord, who is going to crush YOUR BONES!"

Spinning around Ragnos spun his spear and struck the bandit leader on the knee again as he rushed at him to strike him from the left, the strike freezing the knee all around, making it impossible for him to move. As they fought had the orc slaves moved to the opening of the tent and stared at the battle as Ragnos moved sideways in a circle and with a swift thrust of his spear attacked the frantic orc bandit who was not able to do much in his current state as he was too busy hacking apart the ice on his knee to avoid the whistling spear head that pierced his neck. With a final stupid grunt the stupid bandit leader, who had not chance to do anything to stop the inevitable, died, the spear killing him instantly as it pierced his spinal cord in the neck. (3)

Jerking out the spear from the orc's skull Ragnos watched in fascination as dark smoke began to emit from the Orc's chest, and it wasn't fire, this smoke was dark purple and smelled tainted. Then the chest of the orc erupted in a burst of energy, making the corpse dissolve until only the skull, the weapons and the armor remained. A small sea of black and green orbs was absorbed into his body and then as it all cleared remained a single dark purple, nearly black, crystal the size of a human head.

"**It appears that Arag was a very corrupted orc Sire, and a powerful shaman, that dark smoek was evil energy sire. That's what made that Dark Crystal sire, crystallized dark is a powerful component for forging, magical rituals and much more. They are too heavy to be absorbed like Life force, you have to touch it yourself to transport it to the fortress."**

Lifting up the large spiky crystal from the ground Ragnos watched it in fascination before he felt it being absorbed into his armor to be transported, disappearing in a soft glittering tingle. He then saw the orc women staring at him with wide eyes as he stood over the few remains of their deceased tormentor and Ragnos felt that things was going to be interesting. "Which one of you ladies are the leader?" The orc women looked at each other before pointing at a 7 feet tall orc woman with F sized jugs, thick red hair short, her dark bluish green skin fitting her athletic body perfectly, her large dark green nipples sticking out from the cool air.

Ragnos gathered the skull, armor and weapons from the corpse and walked over to her as she spoke up, introducing herself with closed eyes, her arms still shackled. "I am Reneqa of the Stoneclub Clan, I was the chief's daughter and I'd-" She was interrupted when she felt two large gauntlet covered hands grip her wrists and looked down and her eyes grew as the hands gripped her shackles and metal ring collar and with a loud metallic crunch-

CREUNCH!

- and broke the shackles and collar like they were paper, she lifted up her hands to look at them and then looked up as she felt something being placed on her head, the Skull of Arag, she moved to remove it, but then she found her arms full when she was given his armor and weapons and Ragnso spoke to her. "The skull of a shaman grants protection against magic, wear it with pride, as by your customs. The Skulls of the Fallen-"

"Shall Be Our Helmets In The Rains Of Arrows." Reneqa finished, it was an old Orcish custom, to wear the skulls of other orcs you killed as protection against arrows. The bones of orcs, when infused with magic, were strong enough to crush iron and reflect blows of steel. "You know much of our customs Lord Ragnos."

Turning around Ragnos walked over to the bag of things he had taken from the bandits and handed them to the women to dress and arm themselves. "I should, I am part orc." The women gasped and stared at the tall man who had saved and avenged them, part orcs were often taunted for beign weaklings, pink skinned pigs and so on ,for such a hybrid to defeat a pureblood orc shaman with such ease, he was by no means a weakling. "My father taught me about all the customs of the orc race and his clan, but he died before he could tell me my clan's name or give me the clan's trial of manhood."

The trials of manhood is a ritual when the adult orc males go through different tests set by the elders to show they are worthy to be considered warriors of their clan, if you do not do the test then you are not part of the clan until you do and is considered an outsider.

As he spoke had the orc women dressed themselves, the leather, clothes and fur scraps had been turned into simple loincloths and top bindings, though it was not much as their breasts were strained against the material and yet didn't stop jiggling, though Ragnos didn't mind much, even if it made his codpiece way too tight. They looked at each other in wonder, curious of the man's kindness, something that was not common to women, even strong orc women. "What shall you do now Lord Ragnos?" Reneqa asked softly as she looked at the tall man, stroking the leather of her new armor, it only covered up to her upper stomach, leaving her breasts bare and without support, though the wolf fur she had attached to her skull helmet had a pair of front paws she used to cover her nipples.

"I shall gather the items and supplies I can from the area and return to my Fortress, I have to gather strength to start my conquest of the land." He turned towards the roc women looked down at the ground, thinking he was leaving them in the forest. It wouldn't surprise them if he did, he had saved their lives, given them their freedom and given them weapons and armor, but they had nowhere to and yet they knew that he had already helped them more then anyone else would have so for him to help them more was not possible in their minds.

But those dark thoughts were put aside when he spoke up in a curious voice as he gathered the smaller artifacts, a strange stone disk with a pair of axes and a wolf head on it, and a rune covered key, most likely for the Dwarven Rune Chest. "You know I could use some help in restoring the fortress, and you girls have nowhere to go with your tribe gone and those beds in the barracks are just gathering dust..." He trailed off and let the women figure out the rest, which resulted in another big group hug from a group of beautiful happy orc women.

"What will you have us do Chief Ragnos?" They asked in choir with broad happy smiles after releasing him from their hug.

"Just Ragnos will do, I want you to gather up everything from this camp except for the tent and the fences, we can turn it into a lumberjack camp later. There is a big pair of wagons and some oxes behind the tent. Everything is to be taken with us except for the tent and the fences as I mentioned, we will strip this place bare!" The orc women cheered and began their looting of the camp, an orc was an orc, even if it was a woman ,and orcs loved to gather spoils of war, or just shop things, depends on what kind of spoils it is.

After ten minutes had the two wagons been stocked full as Ragnos helped four of the orc women to heave the stone pillar up on one of the wagons. Then with the former slaves sitting on the back of the wagons going through the lot, and one driving each wagon, the group left the bandit camp.

Ragnos walked ahead of the wagons to pull out the dwarven rune chest and as the wagons came to the toppled over trees, which had to be removed for the wagons to get through, Ragnos put the box onto one of he wagons before he walked ahead of them again to lead the way to the fortress. But as he walked he remembered Verna, the general who was now his slave, and wondered how to explain it to the orc women so they wouldn't take it badly.

As they reached the ruined fortress Ragnos had them wait inside the great hall to speak to them before letting them into the barracks, the rain was falling hard and lightning was starting to build up in the wild opens outside the fortress. "Alright I will explain something to you all now, as you might know I am a relatively new Overlord. I wasn't one until yesterday. I am originally from a small village called Jarngard, located at the only passage to the Northlands from here, that passage is now blocked as I torn it apart. There was an invasion approaching from a great kingdom of magic hating, enslaving, murdering and greedy people, it is called the Glorious Empire."

Letting the information sink in Ragnos continued after they had gotten the flavor for the story. "I was the one to remain behind to halt the approach of the army so that the other villagers could escape. It was an army of a thousand strong, I had traps and weapons set to halt them. Then their general came to fight me on her own, yes a woman came to fight me. We fought, and I defeated her, I then left the valley through a one use transportation I had prepared. And as I had burned down all the plants and life in the valley, and blocked the fresh water underground rivers, the army was left to die."

He then raised his arms and waved them slowly as he turned around, as to show them the ruined fortress in it whole nature, even though they couldn't feel it, they could sense his intention. "I came to crash into the top of the highest chamber of this fortress, there I and my helmet was infused with the latent magics of what remained of the Nether Gem, a sentient magical gem that was created as an advisor for the Overlords. I call her Nethra and she is the one to guide me to your location while I searched for magical artifacts, can you speak to the Nethra."

"**Yes I can Sire, my power is not so weak that I cannot speak through the fortress, but I can only speak outside the fortress walls through your helmet until we regain the Tower Heart."**

The orc women jumped at the voice but recovered soon enough, having see much of their mysterious savior's strange abilities already they were not too shocked but it all, well not a lot at least. As Nethra stopped talking, Ragnos continued. "The general whom I had defeated, Verna Stormarrow, is an amazon, a race of women who believe themselves superior to all men, and produce their numbers through rape and slavery. Verna is a particular black hearted woman, she has a deep prejudice against magical creatures such as us, she has killed over a thousand children by her personal commands and hands alone."

Seeing the furious looks in the orc's eyes at the fact that a woman had slaughtered over a thousand younglings for petty fear of magic was disgusting, things were looking good for his coming information briefing that would be, now. "So I claimed her by a rite of conquest, and turned her into my slave, casting a curse of fertility upon her, she has to give birth for every child that she has killed, until then she can not age, she cannot fight and she cannot stop having sex, she might resist it for a couple of days but she is addicted to it, she has to be constantly feed or she will feel intense pain in her loins. So in short, I punished this child killing general by turning her into a baby making slave."

Reneqa smiled softly at what the Overlord had told them and hugged herself, stroking her arms of the cold, speaking to him, though not looking at him, as if she was shy. "You show mercy to those who do not deserve it Ragnos, we would have most likely ripped out her intestines and leave her in the wilds, still alive, for the wolves to rip apart. But this way she will repay for her crimes and bring new life to the children she has killed." The other women murmured their agreements and Ragnos just nodded and walked towards the throne room.

"The barracks are at the bottom floor in the eastern wing, Verna is sleeping in one of the beds, do not harm her, she has to pay for her crimes and she won't be able to do that if she's dead. But for now I need you to get those artifacts to the throne room, along with that dwarven rune chest. Nethra will tell you where to put the pillar." With that said they got to work, Ragnos watched carefully as the pillar was put into place into an empty socket located in a corner along the wall which the broken throne was resting its broken back against.

"**It appears to be some kinds of Blank Minion Artifact sire, it has no set minions to be summoned with, you have to create a new kind of minion into it. It was done in the old days by infusing experimentally created creatures into the pillars to create minions."**

"Can it be done with us orcs?" Reneqa's voice asked as she and the others looked at Ragnos as he listened to Nethra who was silent for a little while before responding.

"**It would work, though I have to warn you, those of you who infuse yourself with the overlord's magic you will become minions, forever bond to him like servants of war, maybe even forget your past selves. And I have no idea how you will be able to grow in number, the old overlords used life force, but I am not sure if you do that, being an already evolved race and not a magically created experiment without breeding organs."**

"That's a small price to pay for what he has done for us." One of the women stated with a smile and the others agreed, Ragnos felt a bit uneasy but decided to do it, but he had to state terms first.

"Then I will do so, but listen, I want at least five of you to not be infused, I do not want you all to sacrifice yourself into permanent servitude, and I will need officers and advisors for my future rule." The women huddled together and whispered to each other before Reneqa nodded to him.

"We accept those terms Ragnos. I and four others will remain separated from the infusion." Twenty five orc women gathered around the stone pillar and pressed their hands against it, not showing the slightest fear or doubt, they were orc women, and though they had been hurt and damaged they had been restored and now they were repaying their debt.

"**Then sire, place your hand on the pillar and infuse it with your magic while they are touching it."**

"So it mote be." Ragnos stated with a nod before he stepped over to the pillar and placed a o nthe pillar and a cloud of green energy expanded from the pillar and warped around the orc omen, who disappeared like ghosts into the pillar, absorbed by it, the once faceless face of the statue turning into the beautiful face of an orc woman. Then suddenly opened a pit filled with glowing purple energy, Ragnos walked over to it and heard Nethra's voice call to him through out the fortress.

"**This is a spawning pit sire, it is what allows you to summon minions. Focus upon the feeling of the magic of the pit and you will feel an individual spark that is the energy of your new Orc minions, to call upon them draw on the energy like you do your magic."**

A great horn like sound echoed through the chambers and twenty five familiar shapes emerged from the spawn pit, their scantly clad bodies moving seductively as they emerged from the pit, showing their master their every curve, their voices purring out to him. "Hello again Masterrrr."

Reneqa and the four remaining non minion orc women stared at their former sister, no they were still their sisters, just not... regular orcs anymore. The voice of Nethra emerged once more.

"**I have gathered the information of your new minions sire, the Orc Minions are tough and strong, and adaptable to the ways of nature and wild life. There have been some changes to it all but I believe that these are Barbarian Orc Minions, meaning that minions are now not just categorized by their kind but what classes they are. Barbarians are the base class of the Orcs, and the small disk tablet you is the one of the barbarians, thus allowing you to teach other future minions how to become barbarians. And also, these minions do not gather numbers by life force instead, they grow in number by absorbing semen into their wombs and use the billions of sperm put inside them to create a near infinite source of minions, both males and females."**

"We want to thank you master, for giving us this chance." One of the orc women purred happily as she pressed herself against his metal covered torso, grinding her large mounds up and down the cold iron plating of the breastplate, her fellow orc minions doing the same, all of them rubbing their luscious bodies against his. Reneqa and her fellow non-minion orcs frowned a bit at how their sisters were hogging all of Ragnos and wanted to stake some claim of their own.

Reneqa pressed herself between the squirming green flesh of her fellow orcs and suddenly grasped the helmet of Ragnos and lifted it off and without even looking closely on his face she threw herself up onto him and kissed him ,her helmet removed. The hands of her new lord reached to her and began to stroke her spine and buttocks, slowly sliding down her loincloth. The moans of the orc leader vibrated into his mouth as their tongues battled each other, the hands of the minions removing his armor from his black skin.

As Ragnos was being stripped by Reneqa and the minions were the four other non-minion orcs given attention from the minions, who had them and themselves stripped and was making a sweaty green orgy of smooth skinned limbs on the floor. One orc had the big nipples on her breasts suckled hungrily by two minions while they each used a hand to finger her wet slit. Her lips broke apart into hot pants and gasps, trying to return the favor by fingering their slits as well, her own sharp nailed fingers teasing the green flesh of their pussies, making them moan into her nipples.

Another found herself in a most naughty position as two orcs held her down on her back and were humphing against her body. One of the minions was sliding her wet slit over her face while pinching her fat nipples with hard twists. While the other one was grinding her own wet snatch against the orc woman's own wet slit, their legs warping around each other to grind their pussies against each other even harder. The trio's moans coming out like an erotic choir song with their sweaty flesh slapping against one another.

Two of the orc women found themselves pressed together into a sixty nine position, licking each other's tarts, their tongues drilling into each other's tight tunnels. The two green skinned beauties were moaning out into the slick flesh, their hands gripping each other's buttocks to press their partner's musky wetness even harder again their mouths, drilling deeper into each other.

Meanwhile was Reneqa getting the ride of her life, two minions were suckling on her large breasts, their sharp nails pinching her tit flesh while their teeth nibbled on her teats as they suckled on them. Another one was pressing her pretty face between the orc leader's firm buttocks, sliding her tongue into the tight anal entrance , causing Reneqa to gasp out in surprise at the sudden intrusion. But the true ride was the thick meaty black cock filling her insides silly with very thickly flavored male sausage. Her hands rubbed circles over the muscular chest of the man who she felt so much emotions for, her eyes closed, her lips opened in moans , her skin glistering with sweat which she felt hot tongues lick up all over.

Ragnos was enjoy himself very much so, he was lying on a sea of beautiful women rubbing his body, one of the more beautiful ones was riding his phallus like she was possessed, his balls was constricting themselves like crazy but he was trying to hold off his orgasm as long as he could, to enjoy it as long as possible. His big hands was groping and fingering random tits and slits around him, his mouth suckling a fat nipple and dark green tit flesh for not-yet-existing milk. The wet slaps of Reneqa's hips slapping against his lap were echoing through his head, was were her moans.

He then felt it, the rush of thousands of tiny lives flooding out of his testicles, traveling up his rod and finally, releasing into their goal, the womb of the woman who was throwing herself away onto his penis, screaming out into ecstasy as her body was riped with a strong orgasm. Her body arched as she absorbed his spurting whiteness for five minutes until ti began to leak and she collapsed onto his chest, out of breathe, rubbing her head and hands against his chest. "That was... wonderful... Lord Ragnos..."

But her peace was short lived as she moaned out in protest as the minions pulled her off their master, his still hard phallus sliding out of her snatch, but she couldn't protest for long as a head was pressed between her thighs and began to suckle out her lover's cream, while a minion began to ride Ragnos' thickness, not caring to suck it clean from his earlier orgasm. And so it carried on for hours, their bodies humphing, the sound of moans, wet and sweaty flesh slapping against each other, and the arching bodies of orgasming women absorbing the seed of their master, the storm still brewing strongly outside the fortress, as if to mark the coming of a new age of darkness.

**Following Morning (Aka Twelve Hours Later)**

Reneqa moaned out tiredly as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the most beautiful male face she had ever seen, she felt something big, hot and thick inside her womb, hot sticky liquid pouring out of her slit and rear, her mouth tasting both, semen, nectar, sweat, blood and saliva. She wanted nothing more then to go to sleep again on top of her new Lord, and so she did, the sleeping minions, orcs and Master, sleeping peacefully as the sun began to rise over the mountains, the storm having passed, bringing a new day to the world, and new adventures not far behind.

**TBC**

**A/N**

1: I say one life force orb weights a pound, instead of counting life force in then umbers orbs I count it in in the total weight.

2: I say both light and dark energy crystals should be rare and not just the dark kind, though nto as limited.

3: Who does it take so much to kill bosses? Because the first and second Overlords and their Minions cannot get it into their tiny heads to just aim for the vital points and just bash like monkeys and gorillas until they topple over. I really get ticked off on just how hard it is to kill something when all you have to do is slice the throat or shoot an arrow through the head.

**Latest Minion News!**

**New Minion Structure Information Acquired!**

There will be Races of minions, these races will have their weaknesses and strengths, but, these minions will not have specific purposes or powers, they have what is called Class Advancement, which means that they learn and gain different powers for them to use. The base class of a minion race is what determines their main strength, they may learn something else but that doesn't mean that they are as good as it then the kind of classes closer related to their base class.

For Example, let's say a minion whose base class is a Mage tries to become a warrior, knight or some other physical class, they will not have the same capacity as a minion type with a physical base class, their base strength lies in magic not in physical abilities, but that doesn't stop them from learning. In fact if done correctly can something called a Cross Class be created, a mixture of two different classes.

Class Advancements are upgrades for minions which can be found in the shape of disk shaped magical artifacts. Cross Classes are made from minions combined the classes on their own. But they cannot do so totally on their own. When an Overlord summons his minion he mentally commands for the type of class he wants them to be as he summons them, the Cross Class is a random event that can happen once every hundredth summoning or so, but once it happens it will allow the Overlord to acquire that class and make it a permanent upgrade.

Some classes can be learned by the minions themselves, but those are not always very powerful, and requires individual skill and knowledge rather then their racial and class abilities.

The Base Classes of any race can't be taught to another, you need to find the Class Advancement disk that contains the class before teaching it to other races.

**New Minions Acquired**

**Orcs**

**Base Class:** Barbarian

**Information: **These green skinned barbarian warriors are known for the physical strength, incredible endurance, capacity as warriors and hunters. They are not very intelligent or cultural, but they have knowledge of the shamanic and druidic magics of nature. Orcs sees strength and cunning as the greatest traits of a leader, to lead Orcs you have to be the strongest of mind and body.

**General Appearance:** 6'4" - 7'10" in height, green, dark green, blue green and light green hide like skin, athletic to bulky built bodies, even the females are athletic at the least. Sharp tusks growing out of their lower jaws made for eating hard vegetables and roots of the wilderness, the females' are a bit smaller though. Yellow, Red and Orange glowing eyes are common, human shaped body, only bigger, they keep their hair either tied in warrior braids, shaving the rest of their head bald, leaving only the braids, or in warrior ponytails, their chins and jawline are often unshaved, leaving thick beards. The women are often built with athletic but curvy bodies, their bust size ranging from Triple Ds to F cups, an orc woman with big muscles and a big bust is seen as a prime target as a wife by most orcs. While the male orcs have a gorilla like face so are the orc women rather fair in their appearance, often heart shaped cheeks, dark green lips, large eyes and smooth skin, the only think that makes them not appear human is their green skin and tusks.

**Weapons: **Any Kind of Weapon.

**Armor:** Any kind of Armor.

**New Class Advancements Acquired**

**Barbarian**

**Type:** Physical Primal Class (Means that is is a more primitive warrior class)

**Military Positions:** Ambusher, Tracker, Scout, Siege Weapon User and Foot Soldier.

**Information:** Barbarians are primitive warriors of the wild tribes of nature, they live along side the great beasts of the wilds in a great war for the survival of the fittest that all living things have to go through. Barbarians are strong, fast and cunning warriors. While they do not use the heavy armors of knights and warriors, as barbarians prefer to use lighter armor as it helps them to move around better, are these primal warriors excellent ambushers. Although they are not the greatest to use against long ranged enemies because of their light armor are barbarians able to use siege equipment in siege battles and they can even use ranged weapons, but only the more primitive once, as even a child knows how to throw rocks, spears, clubs, arrows, axes and so on. They have no magical skills or powers outside of their rage ability, which grants them temporary enhancement in strength and endurance up to an hour or so, making them excellent foot soldiers to soften up enemy troops.

**Special Skills:** Wild Instincts (Being warriors raised ib the wild have their senses, small, eyesight, hearing, touch, danger and so on, been heightened.), Animal Empathy (Their wild upbringing lets barbarians gain an animal like connection to nature, thus allowing them to confront animals and beasts of the wilds, maybe even tame them.) and Nature's Lore (They have great knowledge of the workings of nature, the craft of wood, the craft of stone, the craft of hide, the craft of art, even some minor arts of alchemy, mostly for medicines and poisons, are known to them.)

**Powers:** Barbarian's Rage (When wounded barbarians' strength and endurance is doubled, magic infusing with their bodies to make them so. The state lasts for an hour at most, but is swiftly to be activated again if hurt afterwards, as long as the Overlord is unharmed can Barbarians enter this state anytime.)

**Mounts:** Wild Beasts (Barbarians can use wild animals and beasts of nature as their mounts as they know how to tame them, they can even use some of them for siege beasts.) But Barbarians are no riders, they are not usable for mounted combat, they are better of on their feet, though when on a mount they make excellent scouts.


	3. The Howls of the Worgs

**Overlord: The Craft of War**

**By Silverscale**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord or anything else copyrighted or already made, I am just developing a story.

**WARNING:** This story contains mature and sexual material, not into it? THEN DON'T READ IT! I am not responsible if you choose to ignore this warning. Also, there's no Yaoi in this story, nor will I ever write it.

**Conclusion of Minion/Class Pool!**

**Winner:** Furry/Elf Race and Ranged Class

**Chapter Three:** The Howl of the Worgs

A week had gone by since Ragnos gained control over the remaining powers and privileges of the Overlords in their last remaining stronghold, the Dark Fortress. He had breed an army with his new Orc Minions, he preferred to call the female minions Mother as they were the mothers of his army, he had an infinitive source of orcs now, his sperm creating billions of new warriors for every sexual activity he had with the Mothers. Reneqa and her four fellow Orc Officers were also joining in on the playing with their new lord, also enjoying to torment Verna with sexual touches, making the former general cry in shame as she moaned in enjoyment as the orcs played with her sensitive body.

As it where at the moment was Ragnos preparing to leave the valley to conquer the rest of the Mystic Lands, at the moment he was sitting on his throne, a naked Reneqa bouncing on his thic pole while content orc women rubbed his body with their hands. "Oh yes! It feels so good! Fill me with your seed chief!" She gasped out as she gripped the strong shoulders of her lover as she pumped her wet slit up and down his meaty dick, her breasts rubbing against the black skin of his strong chest, rubbing her hard nipples over it, pleasuring her even more. This was the third time this morning she had enjoyed her new Chief's thick sausage filling her snatch so perfectly, although she had not been able to enjoy it all to herself as the minions and Verna had gotten some attention from him, while the other Orc Officers were having the Orc Barbarians build up the castle, it was going slow as Barbarians were not really workers but their strength made the progress run smoothly until the delicate works came.

Meanwhile was an exhausted Verna moaning tiredly as she was tormented by the minions. Four mouths licking, nibbling and suckling on her large knockers while another pressed her cum filled snatch against her face, while another pressed her face between her thighs, sucking up the white cream inside her womb.

"We will need to get prepared for an expedition into the Mystic lands soon Reneqa... while you, Athena, Orma, Sassa and Sassy are armored are not the newborn minions with such weapons and armor. Although bone and wood clubs and loincloths makes little use for battle against steel and iron." Ragnos had remodeled the old Overlords' armors to fit the four other Orc officers, while Reneqa's armor fitted her perfectly as she was the barbarian of the group, were the other four not Barbarians like her.

Athena was a Ranger, she specialized in ranged combat and thus Ragnos had made her some padded leather armor by melting some of the armors parts and combining them with the hard leather of the cattle they had begun to breed in the large fields in the courtyard, they had found wild cows and oxes in the fields of the valley so it was easy to gather them up, though the bulls, chickens and wild pigs had been more of a challenge. He had made her an oak longbow, combining it with hard oak wood and the flexible iron metal of the armor he melted down, it was near impossible to draw back the iron bow string for a human, but for an orc it was easy and she could shoot a mouse from five hundred meters with this weapon. Athena was a bit shorter, although also a bit older, then Reneqa, standing at an height of 6'5", a bit slimmer then her, her black hair tied back in a shoulder long braid, the rest of her head shaved.

She had a large pair of EE cups on her chest that she complained made it hard for her to draw a bow or wear leather although the other orcs stated that she was such a good archer because of her big talents' weight, mostly when they say that Athena would blush and shout at them in denial, while pouting cutely, while warping her arms around her large chest protectively. Often she retaliated by saying their own boobs are not any different, of course this either causes a cat fight or giggling, though Ragnso never understands why as women of any race or a mystery.

Orma was a Shaman, while she had the knowledge of her magic and the natural skills of her profession did she not have mana to cast her spells with as she had yet to go through the Elemental rituals that allows a shaman to cast the magics of nature. She wear fur armor rather then leather, a hood/helmet made from a grizzly bear, with the skull and head fur making the helmet, the bones and hide of the rest of the bear had been made into fur armor for her. A bear fur top that covered her breasts but left her belly bare, a pair of fur covered leather boots, a loincloth of bear fur, shoulder pads, elbow guards and greaves of bear fur as well. She wielded a large hammer made from the strongest bear bones for the handle and a large heavy iron hammerhead to finish it off, a primitive but effective weapon for a shaman.

She's the shortest of the Orc Officers, 6', athletic built hour glass body that shows she can dish out damage even without magic, a large pair of E cups stretching out her fur top, her skin was bluish dark green and her hair was reddish brown and let out in a rare show of long orc hair that reaches her elbows, she mostly keeps it tied in a plain ponytail when on duty. She's also sensitive about her height as the others likes to tease her about her height.

Sassa and Sassy are twins, exactly alike in every way except for their skills, each standing 7', athletic built, both with a humongous FF mountains, their dark red hair is short ,wild and spiky. Sassa is wearing a heavy iron full plate armor Ragnos had managed to crudely shape after her figure, a large mace in her left hand and a wooden shield in her right. While Sassy was wearing a tight fitting chainmail armor that ended at her hips, her legs covered by leather pants, her feet covered in iron plated boots, her hands with leather gloves with iron plating and two whips in her hand, one with iron spikes running along its length and one regular whip. They're the youngest of the orc officers and are childish like the others when not on duty, although they keep complaining about Reneqa hogging their Chief's meaty totem pole for herself.

Sassa is a Warrior, she can use all kinds of weapons and armor, the heavier the armor and the heavier the weapon the better. Warriors are general fighters they can use any kind of weapon and any kind of armor, but they are no masters of the arts unless they are trained in it, but they make excellent soldiers.

Sassy is a Beastmaster, a kind of warrior who tames wild animals, beasts and monsters to use in battle, but she do not only tame them for her own use she can also tame and train beasts and monsters to be used for warfare or mounts. She also uses minor magics but she do not have great control over it yet, as when she once tried to call out for an animal of nature she got a swarm of wasps and was chased around the courtyard for six hours until the wasps was captured by some minions wielding insect nets, the wasps are being breed in a large sealed chamber for poison milking and weapon usage.

Reneqa grunted out as she kept riding her lord's thickness and pressed her sweaty green skin against his black muscles and spoke out as she rode him, not wanting to give the others a chance to steal the delicious thickness, which was making her feel soooooo good, away for themselves. "I understand Chief, but we have no knowledge of the surrounding areas or where there is any kind of deposit of metal or coal, and the forge isn't aaaaaah..." Pausing in her speech as she orgasmed, feeling his thickness fill her with its seed at the same time, she panted out to regain her voice and laid down on Ragnos' strong chest, listening to his heartbeat and murmured out in a content voice, snuggling against his strong body. "The forge isn't ready to forge raw ore yet, we'd need some kind of smelter to do this." As the content women cuddled with their Overlord came Nethra's voice from the ceiling.

"**I have good news Sire, I have located some of the old mines in the surrounding mountains, there's a large deposit of coal and copper in the closest mines and with some restoration of the mountain roads we can have the minions start digging it up. As for how to process the copper so have I managed to gather information about the mines and each mine had a smelter to process the ore into metal bars, we can get one of them to the fortress. But it will take a while as without any Waypoint Gates or Waypoint Plates(1) we will not have a way to quickly deliver the items and materials to the Fortress."**

Stroking the spine of the content orc woman Ragnos spoke up as he laid there, not willing to stop enjoying the moment. "Perfect, have Athena, Sassy and Sassa prepare a group of sixty Orc Barbarians, we will leave after Lunch."

"**As you command Sire."**

Ragnos then leaned back into his throne, enjoying the warm curvy bodies pressed against his skin, this was something he could get used to. But work was to begin soon enough and he would need to eat before going off into the mountains, good thing they had gathered up all that cattle, Ragnos had found a taste for roasted meat.

**Four Hours Later**

With his armor on and his spear on his back Ragnos stood with the three Orc Officers at the wall gate, it still amazed him how the walls surrounded the fortress so perfectly and yet left enough room for two cities, it was a two hour walk to get from one side to the other of the large walls, one hour if you ran very fast. The courtyard and the castle made up one forth of the entire valley if yo uwanted to be honest, it just looked smaller because it stood on a hill like mountain. He spoke out to Reneqa and Orma as they looked a bit put off at the fact that they wouldn't be joining the journey into the mountains. "Alright listen up, you two are to keep the castle running while I am away, you need to keep things in order until I return, think of this as a test for your skills as officers, as you have not been given proper ranks yet, and because of the lack of variations of troops, you won't have any ranks for a while until we get more minions and classes. Until then I want you to learn how to take command and give orders, it will be good practice for any future combats."

The two orc women looked at each other in worry but nodded as they knew he was right, they had no experience in taking command of troops and it would lead to chaos on the battlefield if they couldn't command their troops. "As you wish Chief Scorchmaul, we will keep the fortress in order until you return."

"Good, now I have two missions for you while I am away, first I want you to have the minions gather up as much fruit, berries, nuts, herbs and seeds as they can from the valley, this will be used for our food supplies, then I want you to have the minions plow different spots of ground to plant these different seeds, berries, nuts and such, be sure to keep each kind separated and be sure to make the new plants well ordered so we won't have to remake it. Do you understand?" At Reneqa and Orma's nods he smiled inside his helmet and turned towards the sixty orc barbarians and his three officers and spoke out in a commanding voice fit for a general.

"We're moving out! Keep a steady speed! We shall arrive at the mountain road in no less then Two Hours or I will have you punished by having you eat Reneqa's cooking!" The woman in question blushed scarlet at the Overlord's words and grumbled cutely that her cooking was not that bad, although the pale faces of Sassa, Sassy, Athena and the Orc minions spoke the truth and they swiftly left the Fortress, moving like a finely tuned and disciplined formation of soldiers, not daring to take a break as they marched towards the mountains, not willing to take the punishment.

As the Overlord and his troops disappeared down the road the two officers got to work, intending to please their Chief as beast as they could so they could get 'rewarded' for their fine work. And while the duo started barking orders to the minions Nethra chuckled at how her master could manipulate his officers and minions so well.

"**It's so much easier when they have a brain and don't just charge into a magically protected forest and gets their head bitten off by giant weasels."**

**Meanwhile at the Mountain Road (One Hour Later)**

The Overlord and his orc minions had reached the mountain road, it was a mess, boulders blocking the passages, old trees lying over the road and large holes, cracks and broken segments in the road, it was in an urgent need of repairs, though they would have to clean it up first. There had already been one boulder the orcs had pushed out of the way and now the group had stumbled upon a big oak blocking the path of a curve along the mountain wall, its roots keeping it in place.

"Chop those roots apart!" With those words the Orcs grasped their crude weapons and began to smack the thick roots, although they used clubs of bone and wood had some of them put large spikes into the clubs so they were able to damage the thick roots. But it took ten minutes before the big tree snapped free and fell down into the lake bellow, flowing down the water stream towards the river. Soon enough after several blockades removed the group reached a large crossroad in the mountains where it split apart into four paths, not counting the one they came from. The western path was free of any blockade, the north western was blocked by a large tree no one could push or lift aside alone, the north eastern was covered by a humungush boulder and the eastern path, which lead alongside the mountain wall, was not blocked, but it was ruined, it was impossible to walk it until it was repaired.

"**The Western path is what leads to the copper mines sire, the other paths are not possible to be ventured at the mo-"**

Nethra's words were stopped when Ragnos threw his spear at the large tree blocking the northwestern path and watched in satisfaction as the ice flames burned it down to ashes, leaving the magical spear glittering in the sunlight among the ashes.(2)

"**Oh... that works too I guess..."**

Chuckling to himself Ragnos grasped his spear and looked beyond the disappearing smoke that had been left behind from his incineration and blinked as he found a small camp of some kind, it was inhabited by a small group of elves, animal like elves. They stared at him and his orc troops before drawing to arms and gathered in a protective wall in front of their camp. He heard Nethra comment into his helmet as he stood there.

"**I can sense a magical artifact here Sire, and there's two more, I think they are located at the Copper and Coal Mines."**

"Why are you strangers! We have enough trouble of our own with our cousins driving us from the forest! We are tired and hungry so we will not leave even if these are your lands!" One of the elves growled out in a cat like voice, the group of twenty elves were all women, and from what Ragnos saw from the small tents were there children sleeping inside them. Lowering his spear Ragnos spoke up to try and calm these elven women.

"While these are indeed my lands will I not force you to leave. I am Ragnos, the Overlord of these lands, I am here to reclaim the mines of these mountains to supply my fortress with metal ore, coal and other things from these mountains. But if you were to tell me your story I may be able to help you in some way. Of course, no help is entirely free as I am not able to just give away what little I have reclaimed, but I won't make unreasonable demands." Ragnos' words made the wild elves a bit less tense but they were still uneasy and glaring at him, but then one wild elf strode forward, raising her hand for the others to lower their weapons.

She had a feral beauty about her, she was built in a well toned 6'1" tall body made for speed and endurance, dark green hair being kept in a knot with two sharp throwing darts keeping it tied up, giving her mature face a most sensual appearance. Her amber colored cat like eyes staring at Ragnos with uncertainty, her hands gripping a worn out crossbow, a very torn leather armor keeping her large EEE cups and wide hips contained, barely. Bruises and cuts lining her furred skin, showing that she had been fighting without proper rest or healing for a week or so by the different states of the wounds.

"I am Flaura, I am the appointed leader of our small group, we once lived in the forest of Evernight, we were always on the bad side of our cousins the Wood Elves who live in Evernight City, lead by the kind elf queen Cyrelia Starblossom who didn't misjudge us for the stupid rumors of how we were born from wood elves and animals. But one opposed us living in Evernight, one of great power, Oberon Greenhaze the Archdruid of the Moon Order, he who was one of those to defeat the last Overlord four centuries ago." The way she said Oberon's name was like it was a disgusting little slime creature not even worth being spitted on.

"Oberon hate our kind, or rather, he despites us, seeing us an tainted, abominations and so on. He went behind the back of Queen Starblossom and had his order and several elven soldiers attack our tribes in the night. All our men were killed in the attack, the women raped before killed, even the children and the old. We are the only ones who managed to survive and now we live here in these barren mountains, trying to survive as best as we can... but those worgs who have been attacking us have taken the lives of many of our numbers, we are down to half of how many we once were..." She got a little misty eyed and looked away to hide it, unwilling to show weakness to anyone, she turned her back to him and cross her arms and spoke up in a soft voice, a soft tremble in her breathes. "So what will you do now Overlord Ragnos? Take pity of the wretched survivors of a race of freak elves and let us live here? Or do you intend to-"

She was interrupted by the dark voice of the Overlord who didn't waver one bit at her story, at least nobody could see it, although his three officers were sniffing a little at the sad tale. "I do not intend to do anything, I only intend to OFFER you something, a trade. Although I am not sure you will be willing to accept it as easily as the orcs did." The armored warrior then pointed towards the large fortress in the valley bellow and spoke to the wild elves. "I have a mean for you to restore your race to its former numbers in my Fortress down in the valley. It will come at a personal sacrifice from all but five of you. The children will not be part of it, they are not able to handle such a sacrifice like an adult."

Not waiting for them to response he walked over to what appeared to be a rune obelisk with several stones lying around it, and spoke out to them as he grasped a disk shaped stone with the symbol of two arrows in a cross with a paw print and a bow in the background, it was a Minion Class Artifact. "Whether you accept or not is up to you, but know that I am welcoming you to my fortress at any time, even if you do not wish to accept my offer to restore your race you will still be welcome to my halls."

He then turned towards the orc minions and nodded to them and walked out of the camp, his troops following him, leaving the stunned elves in their camp. Sassa, Sassy and Athena grinned at their chief, knowing that while he was acting indifferent was he helping those elves like he had helped them, the way he kept his good ways hidden beneath a rough, cold and dark personality made them all tingly inside as it was nothing more exciting then a strong, cunning and silver tongued male to an orc woman.

Athena leaned her head towards the twins and whispered to them with a grin on her lips. "The chief sure knows how to handle us women eh?" Giggling to themselves as they looked at their lord's back Ragnos wondered why they were giggling, but once more resigned to the fate that he had no clue about women, just like any other male.

**One Hour Later**

The group reached a large open spot on the mountain, a single large boulder in the middle of the road, along the right side of the road were remnants of a rock slide that had not been properly cleared out, to the left was the edge of the mountain, going down into a practically ninety degree aligned wall into the forest bellow, Ragnos recognized it as the forest where he killed the bandits/slavers and freed Reneqa and the others, he could see the large tent they left behind since they had a big group of orc barbarians cutting down the overgrowth of the forest to restore the city.

"Master, we smell... rotten flesh ahead." One of the orc minions growled out and the big muscular green skinned primal warriors clenched the clubs, clearly sensing danger. Ragnos narrowed his eyes as he noticed dark shapes moving along the large rocks along the road and with his magic took control of the orcs and moved them into three lines, with the big barbarians in line Ragnos turned towards Athena, Sassa and Sassy. "Get to the middle of the lines, keep look out for attacks from behind."

Once every thing was in order Ragnos moved past his orcs and once he set foot in front of the large boulder in the middle of the road leaped a large worg on top of it and howled out, and suddenly emerged large but regular wolves from the rocks around the road and howled out in starved cries as they rushed towards Ragnos who calmly stepped backwards until he was in the masses of the orcs. Raising his hand he waited calmly for the wolves to come, waiting, waiting and then he jerked it down, as if sensing the signal he made the Orc minions moved as one and swung their clubs together and the first wolves were killed as skulls, organs and bones were shattered by the spiked blunt weapons.

It was a slaughter of the wild beasts, normally the Orcs could tame wild wolves but these were starved and under the command of a worg, which meant they wouldn't be tamed, thus they had to be killed. With Ragnos giving the orcs the lines of orcs swung their weapons in a brutal rythmn, the sound of their weapons moving and their feet stomping, making a vibrating sound of death as canine corpses began to pile up in front of the green skinned barbarians.

Some of the wolves managed to leap over the swinging clubs of the first line and bite down onto the green limbs of the orcs, only to have their hopes broken, along with their jaws, by the clubso f the second line smashing their skulls. As the last wolf fell Ragnos watched as the large worg growled menacingly at them before leaping away further down the mountain road, turning towards the corpses Ragnos spoke up. "Skin the corpses, keep all things that can be used, the rest are to be buried."

As the orcs went to work Ragnos looked about the surrounding areas, he wasn't sure but there was a certain... tingling sensation in the air, he was sure there was something hidden nearby. He then noticed a strangely shaped collection of boulders, it looked like they were covering something, taking a wide stance Ragnos pulled back his right fist, he gathered his strength and then with a twist of his entire body swung his fist and shattered one of the boulders, and was soon doing it in rapid succession until a back was revealed.

His gauntlet covered fist clutched the dust and rubble covered cloth and pulled it out from beneath the rocks, untying the plain leather straps Ragnos opened it and had to look away as a bright shimmer hurt his eyes. After regaining his vision he saw that the bag was filled with dark and light crystals, at least ten of each kind. Tying the bag to his belt Ragnos walked over to the orcs who were finished with the looting of the wolves, all of the orcs were now wearing either wolf skulls or wolf furs as helmets and hoods, some even combining it, it was similar to how Reneqa wore her, except she had an orc skull. "We are finished here, let's move out, there's something going on about the wolves and worgs in the mountains."

"Yes master!" The orc barbarians chorused out as one and saluted their clubs to him before marching after him, the loot from the wolves stuffed into backs tied over their backs.

The road ahead was wide and straight, it was going upwards towards one of the mountain tops, wedged between two large jagged mountain peaks. As the group reached the top they came upon a large flat piece of land filled with boulders and what appeared to be bones, there were worgs standing on rocks growling on at them, some worg pups chewing on bones as their mothers lead them into the caves that were the copper and coal mines Ragnos had come to reclaim. The worgs were gathering, most of them were starved and thin in body, others were a bit more well fed, but were younger.

"Force them away, we have no need to kill them, they can be of use for us." The orcs grunted out and marched forward, their bodies hunched and their lips sneering into animalistic snarls and they growled and snarled at the worgs, making the large wolves feel uneasy of the large green skinned beasts who smelled of dead wolves and fresh blood. Soon enough were the worgs retreating into the mines and the orcs cheered in victory, but then a deep howl was heard from one of the larger caves and Ragnos knew that it was not safe.

"That was the howl of a Dire Wolf chief!" Sassy shouted out and Ragnos' eyes widened and he turned towards his minions and barked out orders. "PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" The orcs moved swiftly, not looking back even once, the Overlord and his minions climbed up to the top of a large boulder, big enough to keep the fifty orcs up there. They looked down at the mines and stared as a wolf with stone paws stepped out of the mines, it was the size of two grizzly bears, enormous. It howled out and the worgs emerged from the mines and looked with lowered ears at the Dire Wolf who seemed to bark out orders, as if demanding something.

"**It appears to be demanding a tribute of food Sire, Dire Wolves are know to use other canines to gather food for it."**

But when the worgs responded in whimpers it snarled and opened its jaws, swallowing one of the pups and munched on it while returning into its mines, leaving the frightened worgs to retreat to their own lairs.

"**The Dire Wolf punishes the worgs if they do not deliver food by eating one of their pups it seems, a most evil animal if I have ever seen one. But then again, Dire Wolves are said to be as intelligent as a human."**

The Overlord tried to think up a plan when suddenly the Dire Wolf moved out of its cave again, its jaws open in a snarl as it looked towards their... no wait it was looking towards the road. Turning his head towards the road Ragnos could only feel a headache rise as he saw Flaura and four other wild elves come walking up the road. There was no time, Ragnos drew his spear and jumped over the boulder as the Dire Wolf charged towards the startled Wild Elves and with a warcry the spear split into the wolf's eye and froze it solid. The huge canine howled in pain and threw off its attacker, its eyes shattered in the process, leaving an empty eye socket, it howled out in anger and leaped with its remaining eye glaring at the wild elves, as it had not seen Ragnso yet it thought they had done it to them.

But before the great beast could bite down upon the tender flesh of the beast elves was Ragnos once more in its path, his hands gripping a large boulder he suddenly pushed into the jaws of the wolf and pushed it to a stop as it began to jerk its head and scratch its paws against the bolder blocking its jaw bones from closing. Turning towards the women the armored hybrid shouted out to them in a commanding voice, his barked orders echoing like thunder through their bodies. "GET UP TO SAFER GROUNDS NOW! MOVE IT!"

As the elves ran over to the boulder, getting helped up by the orcs, Ragnos found himself lifted up by the strong neck muscles of the wolf and dangling over the open air over the edge. Not willing to let the wolf drop him he grasped the beast's nostrils and with a strong grip heaved himself up onto the beast's head, the Dire Wolf yelping in pain at the rough treatment to its nose. With his spear in hand Ragnos climbed over the back of the wolf and leaped off, gripping the edge of the large boulder his men were located and found himself lifted up by strong orcish arms to safety.

"Why did you come here! You were almost killed!" Ragnos asked in a loud voice as he panted out from his little skirmish with the large beast, while he normally wouldn't tire so easily had he not been able to eat properly. Unlike what common believes says so are pure meat diets not good for you, the reason for Ragnos to have the fields planted was to make sure he regained his former strength. He still hadn't recovered from the whole flying into a Dark Fortress by the kinetic force of gun powder air space.

"W-we wanted to be part of this! Those beasts have killed so many of us! My son among them!" Fleura shouted back, glaring with teary eyes at the Overlord who just let out a deep sigh as he watched the half blinded Dire Wolf snarl in pain as t limped into its cave.

"There's nothing we can do about those worgs that will satisfy you, they are under the command of that Dire Wolf, it has been forcing them to gather food for it and if they don't it eat one of their pups for every failed delivery, and for a Dire Wolf of that size I am certain it must eat a lot." Standing up Ragnos didn't bother to look at the angry and surprised faces of the Wild Elves, the orcs already knew as they were connected to Nethra like him, even him officers were able to hear her. "We will have to lure it out so we can kill it, we will need bait and a trap."

"We use wolf meat sire, wolf meat stingy so it be of good use here." One of the minions suggested as he lifted up one of his meat filled bags, Ragnos nodded and looked around muttering to himself. "Good but we still need a trap of some kind, that beast won't be easy to kill with a plain trap hole and its body is too worth in components to just be thrown down the mountain side."

His answer came from Flaura who looked down on the ground ,her hands gripping her worn out shortbow. "There's a plant that grows on the walls of these mountains, it is a vine, it will warp around birds, insects and animals to crush them and suck out the meat with their roots, the Anaconda Spider Vines, they are harmless if you gather them up one vine at a time, it is in large numbers that they are dangerous."

"Hmmm... gather up those vines!" At their new orders the orcs moved off, climbing up the mountain's rocks to the walls where they easily spotted the large green tendrils, with their clubs used to lure the plant to grip them they yanked the plants down and repeated this for a while.

Meanwhile was Ragnos watching the cave of the Dire Wolf for any sign of movements, while Athena, Sassy and Sassa spoke with Fleura and the other four wild elves.

"The Chief might seem cruel but he's actually not such a bad person, sure he loves bloodshed and is willing to use torture for a means of an end but he will help others if he can. We were once slaves in a bandit camp down in the valley being sold or rented out to fat slobs as sex slaves. The chief came and gave us our freedom and offered us a place to stay. Some of our own sacrificed themselves to repay his kindness to him and bring forth the first of many of his new armies, the Orcs. We and two others are not sacrificed, we are the officers, leaders, of our fellow orcs, and we are some of the personal lovers of the Chief." Athena then giggled at the shocked and blushing faces of the wild elves, while they were open about sex had they never heard about a man able to handle multiple women of any kind, especially not orcs who were known for their stamina and strength.

"Chief Ragnos is a very good lover, his dick fills up your snatch so good, it feels like a pleasant fire burning in your tummy. The sensation of his seed pulsing out, cooling the heated friction of your womb aaaaaaaah!" Athena clutched her burning red cheeks as she gasped out in pleasure as she remembers the incredible sensations she experienced with the chief, while Sassa and Sassy giggled and gave a VERY detailed description of Ragnos' huge virgin killer, making the wild elves fluster in not just embarrassment, their eyes tracing the armored shape of the huge man.

"...Is he really that big and that good?" Fleura asked after some moments of silence and when the Orcs nodded as they giggled the elves joined, letting out some of their tension, just enjoying some pleasant girl talk, while Ragnos kept watching the surroundings. Then an orc came over and saluted the Overlord as the other fifty nine orcs came, each carrying a vine. "We've finished Master."

"Excellent, place the vines here, here and there, make sure to tie the bait to the tallest point of the tree, it will make sure the Worg's won't get it." After a little while was the trap set and Ragnos had the others get ready, then he threw a knife onto the ba tied over the tree and it slit the bottom ,and fresh wolf blood began to splat out onto the ground and the smell began to fill the air. And then they came out of their mines, the worgs moved along the rocky terrain sniffing the dripping blood, eagerly licking it up, and then looked up towards the hanging sack and tried to climb up the tree for it, but couldn't the dead oak's bark still as hard as rock.

Then the real deal of the plan began as the Dire Wolf began to move out of its mine and the worgs fled into their own mines and watched their tormentor move over towards the sack. It stood up on tis hind legs, its jaws opening to bite down on the bag, when suddenly an arrow whistled throguh the air and split into its last eye and the now blind Dire Wolf howled in pain and Ragnos shouted out his signal.

"Now!"

Several orcs came rushing out from among the rocks and with their running speed smashed their clubs into the legs of the still standing wolf, breaking them soon enough and the giant beast howled out in pain as it fell down on its side, right into a patch of vines that warped around it. The wolf struggled and began to rip free from the vines, but with its hind legs broken it couldn't stand, the Overlord lead Fleura over to the struggling wolf and held out his spear. "Here, it is your kill."

"W-what? But-" Her stammered response was silenced by a sharp gauntlet claw pressing softly against her soft lips and she blushed softly as Ragnos spoke to her.

"This is your kill, you, out of all here, deserves to put an end to it."

With shaking hands the wild elf gripped the magical spear and looked at the pathetic Dire Wolf, until she remembered the sight of her bleeding son being dragged away to be fed to it by its enslaved worgs. Anger swelled up and she glared at the beast before she screamed out in a fury only a despairing mother could give, and pierced its forehead clean through, killing it instantly.

She gripped the spear still, shaking, her face pale, her eyes tearing up, she stood so for a while until she felt a strong hand gently remove her hands from the spear and she looked at the tri-horned helmet of the man who had let her kill the beast who had claimed her son, and then her control collapsed and the proud Wild Elf Fleura hugged him crying out for her lost son, the blood of the beast who had caused his demise, quivering from the sound of a mother who had lost her son, the sad melody, filling the mountain like the sorrowful air after the sad ending of a tragic story.

**Following Morning**

Ragnos had rebuilt the mines and the fifty orcs who were now working in it were starting to prepare the first load of ore and coal back to the fortress. The remains of the dire wolf would be made into new gear for the minions, its fur made a trophy for the great hall. Nethra had sent for new minions to come and retrieve Ragnos and the new supplies, along with the artifacts and treasures he had found in the mines, one blank minion pillar, one minion class artifact, two chests of silver and gold coins and a smelter, there were apparently two smelters at the copper mines, so it was no worry to get one of them to the castle.

While the Overlord watched over the minions as they worked were the officers and the wild elf women sit together and speak, helping Fleura forget the sorrow of last night. Unknown to the women was Ragnos keeping himself from comforting anyone, it felt uncomfortable if he was to be honest, he had never had to comfort someone before, he had never been one to be comforted either.

**"It was a good thing you did yesterday Sire, and although Overlords are said to be the darkest of the blackest so are there some good points in each Overlord. The minions will be there any moment now."**

As Nethra's words echoed through his skull Ragnos pondered what to do, at first he wanted to speak to Fleura, to tell her he knew the sorrow she had felt... but it wouldn't come, instead he decided to just do what he naturally did, command. "We will return to the Dark Fortress now! Be sure to not forget anything, we won't return unless there's an emergency or until we find the Tower Heart so we can start building Warp Point Gates and Plats."

Turning his back to the women he walked off to gather the sack of magical crystals he had found, unwilling to look back, the discomfort he felt was making him unable to truly confront it... it frightened him a little if he was to be honest. And unknown to him did the women seem to notice their lord's discomfort, although why was not certain, but soon enough such thoughts were put to rest as a group of orcs came up the road and within the hour they were moving down the mountain back towards the Dark Fortress.

**Back At the Dark Fortress (Two Hours Later)**

Reneqa and Orma meet up with the approaching group, they had received the new Wild Elves from the mountains yesterday and they were currently resting in the barracks, the grown up women had already agreed to Ragnos' offer, but were willing to wait until later.

As the group came past the large gatehouse Ragnos waved in greeting to Reneqa and Orma who came running towards them and let out a huff as he was hugged by the two orc women. "It's good too see you two too, now let's see how you did with your duties."

A couple of moments later was Ragnos looking at well plowed fields and planted trees which were being made grow faster by the magical energies of the castle, it was starting to look very good as lines of carrots, berry bushes, herb plants, fruit trees, vegetables and more filled the earth for a good deal of space. It was very well done and it would let them make a large farm once they started to get regular people to the fortress. "Very well done, you have both done very well. But now I have to get to the rest of the business of the day."

The rest of that said business was infusing the Wild Elves into a new minion type, and to install the two new classes into the sockets of the throne room. After Nethra had explained everything to the elves were they still willing to do it, and Ragnos wouldn't stop them as it was their own decision.

"**You may start the fusion Sire."**

The ten elf women gathered around the stone pillar and pressed their hands against it smooth surface, and Ragnos nodded at Nethra's word and then pushed his mana through his hand and into the smooth marble of the pillar. Thick green light exploded from it and the ten elves found themselves engulfed by it, disappearing into the pillar just like the orcs had, the face of a wild elf appearing on the statue face. But instead of summoning the minions from the spawning pit Ragnos turned towards the others and spoke to them.

"Before I summon them do I want to show you something."

The group went into the Great Hall and there Ragnos showed them the first trophy of the hall, the pelt of the Great Dire Wolf, hanging on the wall, Ragnos then spoke to Fleura and motioned for some hooks on the wall. "I have prepared a place for your son's bow." She looked up in surprise as she had never mentioned the weapon being her son's, but Ragnos just chuckled. "It is kind of hard not to notice how you are using a shortbow fitted for a child, you are more used to longbows, but this childish weapon has carried on your son's spirit and slain the creature that took him from you, and here, he will forever be remembered, I left a golden plate to be filled with his name, just tell it to the minions and they will do their best to-"

Ragnos was silenced when Fleura walked past him, clutching her bow, she gently put it onto the hooks, almost forcing herself to, and then pulled out a small skinning knife, and slowly carved her son's name into the plate, Jurvan Woodrunner. She stroked the name plate softly before she turned around and gently took off the helmet of Ragnos and looked at his face with a smile before gently kissing him and then murmured out in a tender voice. "Thank you for everything."

"No reason to thank me." Ragnos stated and took his helmet back ,but didn't put it on ,he knew he would lose it soon enough with the women acting like they were, but he might as well get the others out and summon his new minions to start things off. Returning to the Throne Room Ragnos called upon his power as an overlord and willed forth the elf and orc minions from the bubbling Spawning Pit, their gracious naked bodies stepping out of the pool with feline like grace.

"**Sire I have gathered new information about your new minions and classes, I will just list them before I begin, Rangers, Beastmasters and Wild Elves are what you have now, and the different powers and abilities are quite interesting as-"**

Nobody really listened to Nethra as Ragnos found himself sandwiched by horny women, his armor unbuckled and removed, his soon naked body bare to the newcomers, of which Fleura eagerly knelled between his legs and swallowed his thick sausage while Reneqa pressed her large tits against his mouth for him to suck while the others rubbed against his body to smear their body liquids and scent all over him. And thus yet another day of passionated sex began in the Dark Fortress of the Overlord Ragnos Scorchmaul.

**TBC**

**A/N**

1: Way Point gates are small gateways that can transport small forces and items, while Way Point Plates are large scale teleportation gates that transports large numbers of troops and items at once.

2: Why can the Overlord not remove blockades such as this on his own when he has super powerful magical weapons? I mean if a magical infernal mace can smack back a giant phoenix then it can without a doubt crush, splinter and incinerate the flammable wood of a giant tree easily.

**New Classes and Minions Acquired!**

**Wild Elves**

**Base Class: **Ranger

**Information: **These tribal/nomadic elves live in the open plains of the world or in the thick wild forests, they prefer to keep from themselves and away from others. Wild Elves are called this for their lack of civilization, being primitive savages in the eyes of their fellow elves, thus Wild Elves are considered the second outcasts of the Elven Race, next to the Dark Elves. Wild elves have no leaders they follow their shamans, druids and eldest tribe members. There are rumors about Wild Elves being the production of stoned Wood Elves making low to animals, as Wild Elves have a more beastly appearance then their cousins. So it goes without question that the Wild Elves are even more connected to the wilderness of nature then their hippy cousins the Wood Elves.

**General Appearance:** 5'2"-6'2" of average height, their bodies built from slim and flexible to strong and dexterous like a swimmer, their skin is light to dark brown, their eyes green, amber yellow or orange, their wild unruly hair, which appears mostly in colors as light green, green ,dark green, brown and dark brown, is often either shaved off or let to grow free or just cut short. Wild elves have fur growing out of their bodies like that of a gorilla, leaving their stomach, palms, feet, face, pointy ears and necks free of fur, the males at least, the women have a more feline appearance to them. They have furry bodies, entirely, but instead of thick ruffled fur are theirs more like the smooth fur of a cat, the fur is the same color as their skin, only the male's fur is colored like their hair. The women's bodies are as shapely as the males, only curvier, their bosom going from DD cups to EEE cups. The fur of the wild elves females is so smooth that it looks like skin from a distance, the only way to discover that it is fur is to touch it.

**Ranger**

**Type:** Ranged Primal Class

**Military Positions:** Archers, Guerrilla Soldiers, Ambushers, Scouts, Assassins, Trappers and Saboteurs.

**Information:** These archers live among the wild and are not just excellent archers, scouts and ambushers but also tracking specialist and can tame wild animals and non-intelligent beasts like Wolves, Bears, Cats, Birds, Worgs, Salamanders, Giant Spiders and so on. They are relatively weak at close-combat skills, but knows dirty tricks and techniques to disable and/or slow opponents to escape close-combat. They can craft basic traps, and has light magical abilities that lets them boost their animal companions, hide in the wilderness, heal their wounds and enchant the ammunition of the weapons they wield. They are limited to lighter armor types like leather, hide and so on. They have There exists two similar classes as the Ranger, but with different abilities, the Beastmaster who focuses on the taming of monsters and magic then ranged combat and Marksmen who gives up on their animal companions and focuses entirely on their skills as archers, they retain a small deal of their magic as well.

**Special Skills:** Herbal Knowledge, the Rangers knows many deadly and healthy plants in nature and can make great use of it on their weapons, Animal Empathy, like the barbarians are rangers able to attune themselves to the minds of the wild animals and beasts of the lands to calm and tame, Tracking Senses, Rangers are excellent hunters and have heightened senses of smell, sight, hearing and touch, Nature's Lore, like Barbarians are Ranger's proficiency in the ways of nature's resources, like leather working and wood craft, and Nature's Stealth, rangers can hide among nature and disappear like shadows, it takes someone of great skill, magic or senses to even sense their presence.

**Powers: **Animal Companion, can tame a single animal to be their personal battle partner. Nature Magic, rangers have minor magical powers that lets them do small things like manipulate plants, raise their senses, hide in plain sight, enhance their animal companions and enchant their ammunition with magical effects or damages.

**Mounts: **Wild Beasts & Horses

**Weapons: **Polearms like spears, halberds and so on, swords, axes and daggers. And they can use all kinds of ranged weapons and even use ranged siege weapons, poisons and bombs.

**Armor:** Light Armors, Hide, Leather, Fur, Hard Leather, Padded Leather, Chain Mail, Etc.

**Beastmaster**

**Type: **Magic Primal Class

**Military Positions:** Beast Tamer, Siege Beast Commander, War/Siege Beast Support, Scouts, Saboteurs and Ambushers.

**Information:** Beastmaster are warriors who has focused less on direct combat-tatics, yet has improved their close-combat skills. Their strength is how they can tame non-sentient Magical animals, beasts and magical creatures, dragons, phoenixes, spirit creatures, unicorns, salamanders, giant spiders, etc. They are experts at tracking all forms of life including the spirits of the dead and even able to trace the movements of fish, they can train their Animal Companions to wear armor and can even take direct control of their partner allowing them to see out of their eyes. Another power they have is to resurrect their fallen Companions and any tamed beasts who have fallen. They can wear light armors from cloths to chain mail. Their magic is focused on support for their Companions and tamed beasts. All Beastmasters experience physical changes when gaining an animal Companion. Most common are feathers naturally growing in the hair, scales growing out of their skin, animal eyes, animal ears, claws and so on. The more rare changes are such things as growing the organs to breathe fire or spit acid, growing a functional tail or wings, the changes depend on the animal partner, but the stronger the companion the greater the change.

**Special Skills:** Animal Empathy, Beastmasters are able to attune themselves to the minds of the wild animals and beasts of the lands to such hights that they can tame enemy beasts within an hour on the battlefield at the most, Tracking Senses, Beastmen are among the greatest of trackers, their senses of smell, sight, hearing and touch developed to the length that they can tell the freshness of a track to the seconds, Nature's Lore, like Barbarians and Ranger are Beastmaster's proficiency in the ways of nature's resources, though mostly related to animals, and Beast's Lore, Beastmasters are knowledgeable of all manners of beasts and if there's some kind of beast they never have heard of or seen they will try their best to gather information about it and its life style, using their magic to do years of work within a week or so.

**Powers: **Animal Companion, can tame a single animal to be their personal battle partner, Companion Possession, Beastmaster's can take possession of their companions and use their bodies for different purposes, though they are very vulnerable while doing this, Nature (Support) Magic, Beastmasters can enchant their animal companions with magic and even gain control of all manners of wild life, they can create small armies of wild animals for a little while, though the control is only temporary if they are not tamed and they can also resurrect their companions of they die and they can do this to other creatures who are tamed to their Overlord's side.

**Mounts: **None, Unless their companions are large enough.

**Weapons: **Mostly taming tools like whips, rods, poles, clubs, chains, staffs and such things, but they can also use spears, daggers, throwing weapons and maces.

**Armor:** From plain cloth and fur to leather and chain mail.

**IMPORTANT!**

**Take notice that I will be reposting the Race and Class poll for a clean state, although this time a little different as I have worked out some new minions I want to see is most attractive to the readers to be in the next chapter.**


	4. The Curse of the Moon

**Overlord: The Craft of War**

**By Silverscale**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Overlord or anything else copyrighted or already made, I am just developing a story.

**WARNING:** This story contains mature and sexual material, not into it? THEN DON'T READ IT! I am not responsible if you choose to ignore this warning. Also, there's no Yaoi in this story, nor will I ever write it.

**Conclusion of Minion Race & Class Pool!**

As there were so many votes for them I decided to pick these out, I will be reposting the poll so be sure to vote again for the next minion races & classes.

**Winner:** Human (Werewolf), Thief, Wizard And Warrior!

**BONUS!**

**The one who can guess this riddle right first, will unlock something new for the following chapter.**

It's light is serene yet horrifying to the eyes of those who sees it,

the surrounding shroud of darkness reveals the coward of man as the beast emerges from its slumber,

there is no shield or armor that can keep the fear from gripping your soul,

its presence can force entire armies on their knees,

its light brings the echoing cries of the damned in the night,

of what do I speak?

PM or Review the answer, also, give me a suggestion for the fic if you got any, always open for new ideas.

**Chapter Four: **The Curse of the Moon

Ragnos had had many sexual adventures in his home village, but he had never had so many women at once, and with the Wild Elves' women's sexual endurance nearly matching the orc women he found himself very hungry for some breakfast. And even if he had a horny Fleura bouncing on his slap as he ate his meal he didn't let it stop him from regaining his energy, the new fields of the castle had born fruit within the morning and would do so for every day, the magic of the Fortress making the plants and their healthy offerings grow rapidly(1).

Fleura's naked body rode the hot prick of her new lord, his meaty and pulsing thickness filling her like she never had been filled before, a horny Reneqa pressing her orcish lips between the joined sexes of her and Ragnos, licking them both like a thirsty dog. She didn't speak, just moaning out in content pleasure as her sharp nails dug into his sides, his thick muscles not even letting her scratch his black skin. Two minions were feeding their master, enjoying to serve him, and the way his hands rubbed their naked buttocks was not so bad either.

"**Sire I have managed to locate the energy signature of the Tower Heart! It is located just outside the valley in the Mystic Lands, to be more precise, they are located in the farmlands near the Village of Spree, there's also some other magical artifacts around, but once you have the Tower Heart I can transport it here and the Dark fortress will be able to be restored to its former glory and the Way Point Gates and Plates will be open for you."**

Chewing on some apple pie Ragnos pondered a little on what to do before he swallowed and spoke up to Nethra, jerking his hips against the bouncing elven vixen on his lap, making her moan out in pleasure even louder, her mouth opening and biting down on his collar bone, though not able to pierce it. "This will be a good time to give my officers a chance to get used to battle and handling the fortress, I want you to have fifty Rangers, fifty Barbarians and thirty Beastmasters prepared, we will leave once I have come up with the duties for everybody."

"As you wish sire, I will tell you once they are ready to leave."

Once Nethra disappeared Ragnos turned his attention to the horny elf on his lap who had covered her large bosom with what looked like a food bikini, she shook her torso, making her large tits jiggle with their tasty decorations, and she purred out in a husky voice as she sat on his phallus. "Feeling hungry my Lord Ragnos?" The black skinned man responded by opening his mouth and warping it around the right food covered milk bag, sucking up the edible decorations from every inch of the large furry mound, taking extra care to suckle on the nipples and licking the cleavage, the minx's purr like moans making her breasts jiggle a little against his mouth. "Oooooooh Ragnos yes! Aaaah that's it! Eat it all up! Mmmmmm."

As he finished licking the last tit clean he suddenly stood up from his chair and pressed Fleura down on her back onto the table, the wild elf squealing in delight at his dominant ways. With his hands gripping her knees he spread her thighs apart and without further words, not that there was any to begin with, he began to pump her already filled channel with his thick girth, her large boobs jiggling and shaking all over as he ruthlessly pounded into her loins, her gasping screams echoing over the dinning hall, the minions feeding their master as he pounded his non-minion servant into the breakfast, quite literally, eagerly for their turn.

**Meanwhile at the Courtyard**

"So how long have you been in the service of Lord Ragnos?" The wild elf Beastmaster Nivera, a pretty green haired elf with her hair tied in twin tails, she had a shapely body of 5'8" height with large pair of Double Es on her torso, she was dressed in a similar armor as Sassy, the orc Beastmaster, except that she was wielding one axe and a longsword. The two beastmasters were currently teaching the Worgs they had gotten from the mountains, the worgs had followed Ragnos without him realizing it until they were found lying outside the gatehouse. They were being trained into the future mounts of the orcs, and although the wild elves could use the worgs did they not like them as the distrust of the worgs had been passed on to them by the Wild Elf Mothers.

"Over a week, he's been so good to us, although we are surprised just how kind he can be, specially to that wile Verna woman, who he let live when it was clear she has killed over a thousand children by her direct actions, she would have been gutted and left alive for the wolves to eat had she been in my tribe before it was destroyed." The busty beastmaster murmured out as she rubbed the head of one of the worgs who churred happily at the attention, rubbing its head against her scratching fingers to tell her were the good spots were.

"The master is amazing isn't she?" Murmured I'viena, a wild elf warrior, she was 6'7" tall, athletic built, much better then regular wild elves, her green hair kept in a ponytail that reached her hips, she had a large pair of F cups and a scar over her left eye. She was dressed in a reforged full plate armor with a two pointed lance strapped to her back. I'vie and another fellow wild elf was currently keeping watch over the minions who were preparing armors in the forge, but they were crudely made as only Ragnos' armors were worth a thing when it came to quality and he had already created several bronze armors for the minions and reforged what armors in the castle ,there were still some left though.

"Mmmm... I have never meet a male who can handle so many women, and for so long at that." Stated Sybila, a wild elf druid, she was dressed in plain brown robes with a thick wolf leather armor beneath it cupping her 5'4" tall and slim hour glass figure, which held her large EEE cups perfectly, a wooden staff with wolf fangs, worg fangs, snake fangs, bird feathers and rodent bones tied in different ropes around it, her light green hair kept down without being tied, it reached her elbows. The warrior and druid giggled together as they remembered the wild night of loving they had, had yesterday when their new lord welcomed them to the Dark Fortress.

Druids are magical spell casters of nature, they can heal wounds, summon the powers of the element to protect, create and destroy, they can speak to animals, gain an animal companion, transform into animals even summon spirits, but that will take a while as a druid has to gain experience to do so. And like the shamans a druid cannot cast nature magic before doing a ritual to commune with the elements.

"So when do you think we will be out in the field? Lord Ragnos seems to be eager to get out into the Mystic Lands for some reason." Lenia'va asked her older sister Roselia, Leania is a half-elf who is a bit shorter then her pure elf sister, 5'2", built with a flexible body made for speed, her DDD cups confined by a tight leather armor, a pair of bronze scimitars holstered on her back in an X, she was a Swordsman, or rather Swordswoman, someone who used only bladed weapons, and no shields. Lenia'va had not taken part of the fusion or the sexual party as she was still not legal by elf standard, only one hundred and nineteen, she would have to wait for two more months before she could have sex.

Swordsmen can be as swift and elegant as the wind, with a steel flashing like an elegant flame in the said wind, cutting every weak point, rendering the opponent immobile, or they can be as strong as the mountain and as brutish as the thunder, their steel roaring as they strike like a lightning bolt, splitting flesh, bones and metal alike without mercy. Swordsmen are part of a special group of warriors known as Weapon Masters, those who focus on wielding one type of weapon alone, and no other, they can even channel magic into their weapons for brutal ,deadly, elegant, lethal, savaging and rendering attacks, when it comes to their chosen weapons, they have no equals. But their weakness is long range as they have only up to mid range attacks.

"Really soon I will wager, this Tower Heart he's looking for must be very important, apparently it is some kind of powerful crystal that lets him teleport across the lands." Roselia muttered out as she pulled on a rope, raising a basket of food to the newly made room for the elf children, the stairs had been found to be in a very bad condition so the food had to be raised up by rope and basket, plus the children were well safe in the room and had plenty of toys to play with, Sassy and Nivera had tamed some wild bunnies, cats and wolves for the children to have as pets and guardians. The older sister was very tall for a wild elf 7' to be exact, her bosom swelling out into an impressive F cup, she was dressed in chain mail armor with a tunic underneath it, her legs covered by brown leather pants hugging them perfectly, leather boots, metal shoulder pads, a pair of iron bracer on her arms and a large crossbow on her spine, along with a simple gun in her belt.

Roselia was a Marksman, a Ranger who has given up the ability to tame animals, and has focused completely on direct combat-tactics and skills, excels at tracking humanoids, far better at close combat then hunters/rangers or beastmasters. They can make and deploy traps of a magical nature, can add poisons to weapons and enchant ammunition to impart greater magical effects then the rangers. They have special abilities that includes a rapid reload rate that lets them rapidly reload within seconds, and they have the ability to hit multiply targets with a single shoot. And can inspire other ranged units to have better accuracy. Because of the better physical strength can Marksmen wear wear chain mail armor.

Ragnos had designed them himself and made them from the old dwarven invention books his mother had let him read, he called the gun a pistol, it was simple to reload, you just put a metal or stone pellet into the opening and pulled the trigger, a rune of ignition that was carved into the hammer would fire out the small thing with a minor explosion inside the tube. It was a prototype but it was working very well. As the new women spoke with each other and the other women of the Overlord the voice of Nethra echoed through the castle and the courtyard.

"**Alright listen up ladies and minions, it is time to start our invasion of the Mystic Lands, I want fifty barbarians, beastmasters and rangers to gather in the courtyard, rangers are to be wild elves, barbarians orcs, half the beastmasters are orcs and the other half wild elves. Suit up with the weapons and armors we have looted, forged and what the master have forged. Orc Officers Sassy, Sassa, Reneqa, and Wild Elf Officers Fleura, I'viena and Roselia, are to report to the courtyard after finishing preparation, Lord Scorchmaul have prepared some new gear in the forge for you all, among it a new ranged weapon for Reneqa. The rest of the officers are to report to the Gatehouse."**

The ladies grew excited at the new orders and began to gather up for the expedition into the Mystic Lands, they all moved to the forge where they found several small gears for them to wear and wield Bronze Bracer, Bronze Plated Leather Boots, Bronze Daggers, Bronze Throwing Knives and other trivial items, but the weapon he had made for Reneqa was something else. It was a large cannon like bronze tube fastened to a wooden handle, a crudely made scope attached to it, a trigger, it had four large bags filled with heavy iron balls to go with it, it was a hand cannon, a miniature dwarven cannon made to be wielded by hand, and Reneqa instantly fell in love with it as she could smell the carnage she could make with the weapon.

Soon enough were all the orcs and wild elf minions prepared for battle, their bodies dressed in different variations of leather armor and chain to plate armor made from bronze, then Ragnos came out of the gates of the Fortress, Fleura dressed in her own armor, a rifle on her back, a similar weapon like the hand cannon except its tube was much smaller and over in all it was far lighter then the hand cannon and had better range, though less destructive force. Standing in front of his officers Ragnos spoke up, his intimidating helmet on and the recently installed magical gemstone in his gauntlet was glowing with arcane power. "Alright listen up, I and all of you shall leave for the outside of this valley to start the conquest of the rest of the Mystic Lands, to start this off we are to retain the power source of the Dark Fortress, the Tower Heart, it is essential that we retain it, its the power source of the defenses of the Dark Fortress and the Valley, we cannot let it drift from our grasp, thus retaining the Tower heart is our main objective, the rest is considered to be secondary."

He then walked over to the officers standing by the gate and spoke out to them their missions while he and the others were away. "While I and the others go to the outside realm you are to start cutting down the forest that has grown over the old city, I know it has already started but we need more trees to be down faster, thus I have made saws, woodcutter axes and larger wagons. I also want you to search the valley and the mountains for any possible hidden items, artifacts or treasures that might have been forgotten. And the last thing I want you to do is upgrading the forge, it is getting a bit cramped, the anvil needs to be replaced but that can wait, but the furnace need to be reinforced so that it can handle more heat so that we can forge other types of metal then soft metals like gold, copper, tin and the likes. If you do a good job, I will be sure to reward you, personally." With a wink with his glowing red eyes Ragnos turned towards the others and accepted the reigns to a worg for him to ride. "We have everything ready so let's not waste time, we leave for the Mystic Lands!"

"Hoooooo!" The collective shouts of the minions echoed over the courtyard, the barbarians got onto their mounts, as did the rangers, while the beastmasters went on foot and wagons, the officers riding on worgs and wagons as well at the front of the forces as they rode out of the gates in a march towards the passage leading out of the valley, crossing over the drawbridge before venturing past the tall mountain walls that enclosed the road into the passage.

After around four hours of traveling were the open fields of the realm outside the valley slowly starting to appear as the mountain walls separated and grew into the open peaceful farmlands of Spree, from which the Lord of Spree ruled from Castle Spee which laid on a tall hill next to the Village of Spree. Yeah they were not very imaginative when it came to names, but it wasn't going to be hard to remember them at least.

As the Overlord and his forces rode out into the open plains Ragnos spotted that the farmlands were overgrown, the wheat now harvested, the cattle had grown into countless numbers and there were several farms that were abandoned or burned to the ground. Getting off his worg mount the Overlord walked over to the farm's house and spotted several signs that indicated that it had not been abandoned freely, there had been a fight here, chairs were broken, dried black blood spotted the floor and walls and there were signs of drag marks on the wooden floor that lead to a spot where they disappeared, possibly a wagon of some kind.

"What is going on... I thought that the Paladin King Alcatraz was someone who sent out armies of soldiers to wipe out any sight of evil in his realm... and yet there's clear signs of pillaging, possible killings and kidnappings..." His answer came when Fleura spoke up from her own Worg Mount.

"From what we heard before we were driven away from our forest home has the King been seriously ill for some years now, his second in command, William Black, a fanatical follower of Pelor the God of Light and Justice, he's also the head of the Paladin Order. He is no ruler and yet has taken command while he recovers, even though it should have been his daughter who should have done it, being the future regent and all. I am not sure why the farmlands are attacked like this but not even William Black would be delusional enough to attack his own people. From what I can tell were those who attacked and took these people heavily armed, I'd say full plate, but that makes it just stranger as only the paladins are know to wear this type of armor, and even then only a handful has it, it's as if bandits have gotten into the royal armories."

The Overlord looked around before he walked back to his worg and mounted the canine beast before he spoke up. "Mark this place down, we will have it stripped down, everything claimed, the fields and the cattle as well, there's no need to let it go to waste here. For now we should keep moving, Nethra, anything new about the Tower Heart?"

"**There's a faint trace of it Sire, I believe it is contained somehow, perhaps inside a chest or something that grew over it, better not be something that has swallowed it, something that can swallow a crystal the size of a human is not something you want to meet, anywhere."**

"Agreed, keep me informed Nethra, let's move, we shall see if there's anyone left at all in these farms, there should be some survivors." The Overlord the pulled the reigns and the large black worgs carrying and dragging their masters over the old stone paved main roads panted out as they rode in the strong sun. The troops soon reached a large collective of abandoned farms located near the edge of an old forest, in which there was a strange scent coming from, though Ragnos was not sure what he was smelling ,it smelt a bit like wet grass, fresh moss and fresh wild flowers...

"**That's the scent of nature magic sire, the magic of the druids and the shamans, it is only smelled when protection wards of druids are in effect. As we have no way of knowing what kind of wards are blocking the forest, as we are without any tomes of nature magic in the library, I suggest you keep from poking anything in it, nature magic is known for being wild and unpredictable."**

"Search through the farms! If the forest is being blocked from us then it means that there's someone around here, even if they keep to the forest they need to get things from the farms and the fields, the forest is not so big so it doesn't have enough resources for large groups." He turned towards his officers and decided to give them a test. "Fleura, Reneqa and Athena, you are to search the farms, take twenty rangers, five beastmasters and ten barbarians with you, if you cannot find anyone then return to me with the news of what else you found, and then you shall prepare a way to capture someone from within the forest. Until then we shall settle camp in the big old Inn on top of that hill."

And so the Overlord left with the rest of the minions, leaving his three officers to their test, it would be interesting to see how they tried to do things. Ragnos took his time to get up on top of one of the large hills, using a binocular he had made from copper and some window glass, keeping an eye out along the road, and frowned a bit as he saw it covered by spiky wines, it would be impossible to get past unless they found the source of the druidic magic. "Something isn't right, there's a tension in the air..." he saw the sun start to settle and felt a bit uneasy, he was sure that they had only left six hours ago it was too early for the sun to settle.

"**Sire, I have found out something, there is some kind of druidic spell affecting the area, this one is excluded from the protection wards, it is not afflicting the area itself but it is strong enough to affect it as a side effect. I cannot be specific what kind of spell it is but I think it is a curse of some kind."**

"A curse cast by nature magic... I don't like this one bit..." The Overlord muttered as he turned the binocular towards Reneqa and the others and watched their progress.

**Meanwhile with Fleura, Reneqa and Athena**

Reneqa was not as skilled in tracking as Fleura and Athena but she had excellent knowledge of nature and the movement patterns of humanoids, while Rangers focused more on animals. The trio with their thirty five soldiers had spread out into groups of ten, leaving two barbarians, two rangers and one beastmaster as look outs for possible approaching dangers.

They reached one of the abandoned farms and Reneqa instantly saw something, tracks in the muddy soil near the fence surrounding a large crop of sheep and rams. "Someone was here... human... six hours ago by lunch time... killed four sheep and one ram... carried them alone to the forest..." She then lifted up something that looked like brown fur. "I am not sure what animal has fur like this... it seems like a wolf's... but it's far too clean and tame to be a wolf's fur. And these tracks leaving the fences are not human."

As the orc Barbarian Officer investigated her findings near the fences went Fleura over to the farm house and noticed something alarming. "There's claw marks around the doorknob... not like something was trying to tear down the door... more like it was trying to grasp the handle with way to large fingers way too large nails... it's not a human nor is it a wolf... It's a day old at the least..." The women took notes of the different tracks and findings at their respective places and were about to return to the meeting point when Athena's voice shouted from the barn.

"Come quick!" Orc Barbarian and Wild Elf Ranger went fast towards the barn, the minions following to verify the safety of their officer, once they reached the barn they saw something shocking.

"This is it! This is where we will get some answers!" Athena stated with a wide smirk as she and the other two looked into the barn and huddled together ,whispering ideas to each other before they had the minions get to work. As they finished their little surprise they went back to Ragnos and the others to report.

**Back with Ragnos**

"Chief/Lord Ragnos!" The three women shouted out as they rode up the hill and with wide smiles spoke out their findings to him as all of the Overlord's forces began to gather to listen. As the ladies stated their discoveries Ragnos' lips grew into a feral smirk and he spoke when they finished. "Excellent work girls, you will be rewarded when we return to the Fortress, but for now, let's wait for our little quest to arrive."

The group didn't have to wait for even an hour when a dark shape sneaked out from the forest and into the barn, that's when a loud twang was heard and the dark shape was suddenly flung out of the barn, an iron net warped around it. Loud curses and barks were heard from the figure and as the forces of the Overlord marched out from their covers of the buildings, the bushes, the rocks and the trees the figure froze as it saw the creatures surrounding it. Yellow eyes snapping up in fight as it tried to shape of the net even harder.

Ragnos got off his Worg and strode over to the shape and grasped the neck skin of it and with a simple tug lifted it up into the air, holding out the shape into the moonlight, revealing a child sized werewolf, covered in pitch black fur. "The Curse of the Moon? That certainly explains a lot... are you mad or do you retain your sanity? Given the amount of Elf Gone Wild magazines we found in the barn I'd say you are pretty sane a werewolf if you can read." Although he didn't mention the fact that the girls had taken the porn magazines to read later to add spicing to their rutting with him.

The small pup like werewolf snarled out in the voice of a young boy mixed with the voice of a barking puppy. "Swiftrunner not scared of tin can! Swiftrunner strong minion! Swiftrunner no surrender!"

"Minion?" The Overlord could state that he was.. surprised to say the least, that this werewolf called himself a minion. "As in a Minion of the Overlord?" The werewolf froze a bit and then gripped its head in the net and cursed to itself.

"Oh nonono! Swiftrunner speak too much! Alpha Marcelia be mad! Oh yes she be so mad at Swiftrunner! Nononono!" The werewolf then yelped as he was dropped to the ground and blinked a bit in discomfort as the net was removed fro mhis body and the armored shape of Ragnos held out the gem equiped glow and he let a slight trail of his magic glow out of it, makign blue lightning crack along the metal fingers.

"I am Lord Ragnos Scorchmaul, I am the new ruler of the Dark Fortress, I am the Overlord, if my words be untrue, let me be struck down by the magic in my command, so mote it be!" A pentagram of dark blue magic exploded from the hand, with the symbol of the Scorchmaul Clan, the new Overlord Clan which Ragno had created when he took the mantle as the next Overlord.

The Werewolf was so stunned that his yellow eyes looked like a pair of glowing balloons the way they popped out of their sockets as he stared at the armored giant in front of him, so when the Overlord spoke to him in commanding words, "Take me to your kin.", he just nodded obediently before taking off towards the forest, the spiky vines moving aside and the magical barriers opening, letting the Overlord and his minions into the forest, their worg mounts growling in excitement as the full moon was rising, their canine instincts flowing with eagerness into the darkness of the forest.

**One Hour Later**

They reached the inside of the forest, it lead through what looked like warped tree houses, their shapes twisted and turned in spiral like shapes, dimly lit windows lining up their spiral shapes. Ahead of them stood a large empty glade with an altar covered by a blue tent of glowing energy. "Swiftrunner call others to meet the Master, yes, yes!" The small werewolf ran ahead and reared his head back and howled out into the night, lights grew stronger in the tree houses and several roots of each tree warped themselves open into a passage and out of them came a large amount of werewolves, some dressed in rags and some dressed in dirty and torn strap, soon a group of seventy werewolves surrounded the Overlord and his men, even though thee wolf men were outnumbers two to one were they not backing off.

Then a pure black werewolf woman dressed in what looked like straps that had once been a tunic, barely covering her 8'2" tall curvy athletic body, the straps now hiding her large F cups, a hint of her large dark purple nipples poking against the openings of the shredded fabric. Her amber eyes glared at the smaller werewolf, her braided dark red hair flowing in the wind ,showing off the long braid the reached her hips. "Swiftrunner! Why have you brought these strangers here! Do you know what foolish-"

"Calm yourself Alpha Marcelia, while Swiftrunner is just a pup does he knows not to invite strangers if they are a danger to us." A beautifully pure white werewolf stepped forward, her curvy body built with a more swimmer like built, slim but strong, she wore badly thorn brown robes, the skirt ending at her hips, showing off her full buttocks and not hiding her human like folds at all. Parts of her large G sized cups revealed by the gashes in the robe, parts of her light gray nipples showing from some of the cuts. Her kind amber green eyes looked at Swiftrunner before she turned towards the Overlord, her pure white mane of hair ,fitting to her own white fur, let down so it reached her shoulders. "I am Snow White of the werewolves but what I want to know is who are you strangers and what is your business with us of the cursed kindred?"

Ragnos raised his right fist and clenched it, and sparks of blue lightning flashed across the gauntlet and the werewolves stared in fascination as they felt the magic flow over their bodies, making them tingle. He then released the magic and spoke up in his commanding voice. "I am Lord Ragnos Scorchmaul, I am the new Overlord of these lands."

The werewolves reacted instantly and went down on all four and howled out in what seemed to be joy, Snow White and Marcelia were among them, their curved bodies pressing against their meager clothings as they arched their spines and howled. As they did this the voice of Nethra filled Ragnos' helmet.

"**Sire I am getting a better signal to look around you now, and I am already sensing some magical objects in the surroundings, there's one beneath the blue energy field and there's three more located among the roots of the trees here. The Tower Heart is located just a bit past the Gnarled Forest, it is located inside some kind of large structure, a fort I think."**

Mentally giving his affirmative the Overlord watched the werewolves calm down from their excitement and a widely smiling Snow White spoke to him. "We're truly honored to finally meet our Lord and Master, but I presume you want to hear our story?" When he nodded the werewolves gathered around the energy cloth as Snow White went over to the clothe and spoke to their Master.

"We were once normal people, working in farms, doing our business in the villages, acting as the ears and eyes of the King, the Lords and Justice. I, myself, was once a priestess in the Order of Light in the capital of Heaven's Peak beneath the personal command of King Urban the First, the father of our current king. But our joyful lives ended nearly eighty years ago when some of the villagers of spree went to the forest of Evernight and began to cut down trees of the outskirts to expand their own borders so they could expand more room for their growing population."

The white werewolf woman then grew a sad look in her eyes and she looked down in a bit of despair. "But the elves didn't find it agreeable for the humans to cut down their forests to expand their borders. Many of the elves called for the heads of the humans who had damaged their beloved trees, but merciful Queen of the Wood Elves gave them a warning and sent them back, they moved here to expand instead. But there were those among the elves who didn't think of mercy as a virtue for the peoples' crime against their trees. They went behind their queens' back and cursed the families of those who had hurt their trees, all of the Village of Spree was turned into a maddened nest of werewolves spreading their curse like a bonfire, I was one of those to be bitten. Then the Paladins and Clerics of the Order of Light came, their holy magic and swords hunting us like mad dogs, we fled to the south into these woods, our farms abandoned and our minds ravaged by the curse."

She then moved over to the energy field and dispelled it with a snap of her fingers, revealing a stone pillar with a werewolf headed figure with clawed hands. "We tried to find a way to cure ourselves of the curse, but instead we found only one way to even lessen the burden, this magical stone pillar we found here in the woods. Its magic calmed us and those of us who knew the arts of the magics bonded ourselves to it. But we found out that five of us couldn't be bonded, the magic making us the alphas of our kindred. The bond taught us about our master, the Overlord, we thought that with the Overlord dead we would remain here for eternity, but now you are here master, and we can join you at your side, as you loyal warriors and servants."

Ragnos just held out his hand and spoke up, his hand open and offered to Snow White. "I accept your service to me, I shall remove the suffering you have experienced and grant you the human sensations and privileges you lost when you were cursed, you are my Minions and I welcome you to my Dark Army." The white pawed hand of the white werewolf gripped his and she shook it, the werewolves howling out in cheers once more, the forest echoing with their cries, and Ragnos began to let them get something to do immediately, he had them gather all magical items, artifacts, books and the likes, along with everything non-magical and so on and put it onto his wagons.

The stone pillar and three class artifacts, one with the motif of a sword and shield, one with a hand grasping a pouch and the last one had the image of an open tome with runic writings. All these were placed on one of the wagons. Then the werewolves lead their new Lord and their fellow minions past the defenses of the forest and into the heart of Spree's farmlands.

They came upon an open field filled with cattle, crops and trees, a large hill in the center, a large river running behind it and a small wooden fort fortifying the top of the hill, a drawn bridge connected to the back of the fort, used to cross the river.

"**The Tower Heart is inside that fort Sire. I can also sense some other artifacts in there."**

"Hmmm... that's good and all but we cannot get past those walls, we do not have siege equipment and we do not have magic users in enough numbers." The Overlord muttered as he watched the large wooden gates, seeing several armed figures walking along the walls, they looked rather short for guards though, and they were dressed in full plate armors, also weird for guarding a plain ole wooden fort.

"**No need to worry sire, the Tower Heart's ambient magic will let me connect a Way Point Gate to your location, I will have the minions bring out wood to make a battering ram and maybe a catapult, it will take an hour to make them though as we do not have proper mechanics. So I advice you to gather as much information as you can about the fort and its surroundings for the siege."**

"I will have the werewolves bring the artifacts to the Dark Fortress while I keep watch, be sure to send me a fifty of each kind, Orcs for the most physical classes and elves for the less physical classes. The werewolves are to remain in the Fortress, I cannot risk losing any of their numbers, they are far too limited to be used in combat."

"**Of course sire."**

With that said the Overlord watched as a once seemingly plain stone spread itself out into a twelve feet wide rune covered stone circle, lined with thick metallic claw like rune stones. The werewolves looked a bit put off at being sent away from the coming battle, but understood their Master's reasonings, even if they didn't like them all that much. When everything was done Ragnos had his troops spread out so that the guards on the fort wouldn't spot them and began to scouting of the surroundings, his officers and minions doing the same.

**With Beastmaster Officer Sassy and Overlord Ragnos Scorchmaul**

"Look master there's tracks of a troll here!" Sassy whispered with glee as she tracked the deep footsteps across the grass around the edges of the nearby forest, she had never tamed anything bigger then a worg before, and she had no animal companion yet, so this ogre could prove to be her biggest challenge.

The Overlord poked a large pile of loose feces that looked like a badly made soufflé. "By the looks of those droppings it is a Bog Troll, unhygienic beast but it is tough and regenerates wounds very well, the only thing that can really hurt a Bog Troll is acid and fire, and fire only works as long as it isn't put out by the moss and filth covering its hide. And I bet those things got little of either fire or acid."

After about ten minutes the Overlord and Sassy along with the fifty beastmasters found the great fat brute eating the carcass of a dead cow by the riverside. It was easily nine feet tall and way fatter then any normal bog troll, almost just as wide as it was tall. Its dark green and bluish, plus warty, hide was covered with brown filth, patches of moss and even live flowers. Its repulsing head was hunched over and its fat fingers had five inch claws, its long crooked and wart covered nose buried into its meal and its pointy jawline and sharp teeth glistered with bone, flesh and fur.

"I will handle this Sire, I may not have tamed a troll before but I have read how to do this. Alright boys! Let's whip that lardass!" The minions followed their officer while Ragnos kept close by in case anything went wrong, he didn't need to as when Sassy reached the unknowing troll she drew her two whips and suddenly had both warped around the surprised brute's feet and since it was already hunched over to eat it toppled over with little trouble. It roared in rage as the Beastmaster minions held down its limbs and Sassy worked her whip like magic and her mad cackles along with the cracks of her whips lashing into the now squealing Troll's fat hide as she stood on its gigantic ass was very amusing, plus the way her large bosom jiggled as she tamed the beast was most erotic.

It wouldn't be long before the Bog Troll would be covering before its new mistress like a dog.

**With Barbarian, Ranger & Marksman Officers Reneqa, Fleura and Roselia**

Meanwhile was Reneqa and the two ranged unit officers making their ways to scout the surroundings of the fort, and they had found several good things through their small trips. The three had gathered with their ranger troops behind a hill, leaning against the grass and trading information, Fleura was the first. "There's several poisonous plants growing alongside the fort's walls, once put on fire they will release a poison that will paralyze anyone who breathes it, there's enough plants to put all the wall guards down in one go, but it won't last for more then ten minutes as the plants are pretty dry from the lack of water because of the fort keeping the water from reaching their roots."

Reneqa's discovery was next and it was just as useful, if not more. "I discovered a large dead oak growing behind the fort, if toppled over in the right angle we can use it as a makeshift step ladder to breach the fort's walls from behind."

"I found a large hive of Tree Ants near the edge of the forest, they can eat through flesh and wood within seconds, even if they die without the hive within minutes can they still be used to at least make a hole in the wall and take out some of the soldiers." With Roselia's report the trio concluded that they had discovered all there was to find about the surroundings around the forth they began to return to the Way Point Gate located by the Y splitting of the road where Ragnos had told them to relocate after they finished.

**With Warrior Officers Sassa & I'viena**

"That gate looks pretty old and brittle, I bet on good boulder or ram hit would shatter it like glass." Sassa commented as she looked at the fort from the hidden position behind a big bush, she had, had the barbarians move about, finding anything they could about the fort's sides and rear while she and I'viena examined it together from the front.

"Yeah... and those guards... they are a collective of halflings and dwarves, which is good news for us as either of those races are heavy drinkers and eaters. I can tell they aren't all that well disciplined." I'viena commented with a smirk as she saw two short soldiers drink and eat together by the eastern watchtower of the front of the fort.

They then saw the minions sneaking back, one of the barbarians moved over to them and whispered to the two officers. "We have found spots of rotten wood and badly tied logs in the walls, shall we inform the Master?" With affirming nods the two officers and their soldiers returned to the meeting spot, and as they did the two drinking guards felt a chill run down their spines for some reason.

"Ey' Joff, ye feel dat? 'hic'"

"Me sure did Rubby 'burp' wonder whut it be..."

"Ey' think we're no warm enough, US BE NEEDING MORE BOOZE!"

"YAY!"

**Back at the Way Point Gate**

Ragnos smirked at his officer's information, he had returned to leave Sassy to handle the training of the new war beast, she would be ready for the siege. "You have all done well, Nethra, have the minions bring paper and coal, we shall mark up the spots for us to breach into the fort, those weak points will make things smoother."

"**I will have them sent over along with the new minions, along with the catapult and the battering ram, they were finished early as some of the minions found some old plans and designs for siege weapons in the library to make the building go smoother. They are a bit rough and hastily put together but they will be efficient enough to get the work done."**

Nodding at the response the Overlord looked towards the fort, while it was a small fort it was still around the same size as a small village, which meant there was a chance for there to be a lot more soldier then they had seen. And with the moon slowly going down it was clear they had little time left to take out the fort before sunrise, it would be easier to attack during the night when those drunks and bloaters are heavy on meat and alcohol and getting their hangovers then fresh, although still hungover, soldiers. "Sounds good, we better get things ready then, Sassy found a Bog Troll by the river and is currently training it into a War Beast, we will be ready to start the siege within the hour. We need to keep the battering ram and the catapult hidden so we do not reveal ourselves too soon to the soldiers in the fort. Let's prepare some attack plans while we prepare."

Soon enough there was a flash from the Way Point Gate and a group of fifty orcs dressed in crude bronze scale armor, wielding wooden tower shields and heavy warhammers, wooden handle and bronze forged hammer heads, marched out, but no more minions came. Ragnos was a bit surprised at this as he thought he'd at least get one hundred more soldiers. "Why are there only fifty of one kind Nethra?"

"**The classes you found were the classes of Warrior, Thief and Wizard, the warriors are soldier troops used in wars, they are more refined and disciplined then the Barbarians and gain more skills while in formations and can use any kind of armor and weapon, the heavier the better. We could only get warriors as the only minion race capable of using the mare the Werewolves at the moment and they are too few to be used. A minion race can learn different classes then those they are most fitted to, but for that to be possible the magic of the class artifacts must be allowed to flow through the Dark Fortress for a week before other races then those aligned for them can learn it. And also Wizards need to learn magic, they do not gain automatic skills and powers like normal minions, they are powerful magic users who can learn all manners of magic from writings in scrolls, tomes and the likes, but in turn they are near worthless in close combat. And the thieves, while the wild elves would make proper thieves so are they not well fitted for it, Wild Elves do not orginate from cities, they live in the forests, thus a wild elf wouldn't know how to properly steal something, open locks and such things. Thus I was only able to grant you Orc Warrior Minions, I hope you aren't displeased."**

"No I understand, it would have made things easier for us if there were wizards with us, but I guess we will make do. Have the siege weapons hidden, we prepare ourselves." The magic using warlord then walked over to his officers who had received the papers and coal to be used as pencils and they began to make up plans for the fort, the weak points, the old tree, the gate's rotting, the poisonous plans. And Ragnos marked for how they were to move and soon enough they were ready and it was right on time as Sassy came, riding on the shoulder of her newly tamed Bog Troll, who had been outfitted with several bronze chain mails that had been linked together into one big chain mail armor for the troll. With a wicked smile on his lips Ragnos pointed towards the fort, his minions ready and spoke up the words that would start the first, of many, battles he and his minions would fight in, for a long time.

"It's time."

**TBC**

A/N: ...Hahahaha! I am not that cruel! Here's the Siege battle.

It was a silent early morning, the sun had yet to rise, the moon was still shining through the peaks of the trees and the mountains. The small wooden fort laid silently like a slumbering giant in the shadow of the forest next to the lake. Two sleeping guards with beer flagons in their hands were leaning against each other in the watchtower when suddenly a loud battle horn was sounded and a loud roar was heard, making every sleepy and drunk soldier jump up surprise, the earth rumbled and as the look outs turned their eyes towards open grasslands and hills in front of the fort their eyes widened in horror as they saw an army of orcs and what looked like elven beastmen, riding on worgs, pulling a battering ram towards their gates and loading a simple catapult on the hill next to the splitting of the road with a big yellow boulder.

"FOR THE OVERLORD!"

The two guards stammered out before screaming to their fellow troops, rushing towards the isngal bell in their watch tower and yanked on it hard, screaming out together. "S-Sound-SOUND THE ALARM WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

Halflings and Dwarves gathered up on the walls, armed with crossbows and slings, a dwarf dressed in full plate armor and with an eagle head shaped helmet stood tall next to the archers, he raised a large two handed battle axe towards the marching invaders and shouted out. "Ye shall not claim the Hillridge Fort ye dark born scum! Not fer as long as Ey! Sergeant Grogg Steelsplitter! Breathe! Fire!" With the last word he signaled to the archers who let out a volley of stones and bolts.

"Shields!" Came a shout from among the troops and suddenly a wall of warriors marched in front of the worg riders and raised large wooden shields that blocked every projectile. Then there was a loud twang and the catapult fired its first projectile, the Sergeant could only stare in horror as the projectile struck the archers but he turned even more surprised when the projectile shattered, releasing yellow slime and red fist sized ants all over them, then he realized what those things were. "Tree Ants! Get them off before they eat ye alive lads!"

But fifteen of his forty archers were killed before the men could remove the mad ants, who died soon after the death of their queen who died when the hive was shattered, a Tree Ant Queen is connected through the entire hive with nerves and veins that grows with the hive, any damage done to it is felt y the queen, to destroy it would kill the queen, driving the ants made before they die from the loose of their queen's hive mind. "Curse ye scumbags!" The dwarf warrior shouted out before he had his men fire again, this time aiming for the battering ram approaching their gates, but even the fire crossbows and oiled sling bullets, put on fire, couldn't put the roof the ram alight quick enough as the ram reached the gate and the orcs inside it pulled back the ram before slamming it into the old oak gate.

"Soldiers to the gates! Do not let those wretches bastards in! Ye hear me!" It was chaos, the Sergeant had his men moving but they were slow and sluggish from their heavy drinking and eating, all was so wrong. He had been a great warrior and nobleman of his people, sent here to guard the main border of their new lands and had stood valiantly for five years, but now he was besieged and the enemies were bashing against his gates! Oh how he wished for it all to just be a bad dream caused by a bad barrel of mead, if it is, then he would have the one to give him that mead flayed and the one who brewed it executed!

"Sergeant! We can't hold the gate s much longer! They are breaking through!" One of the halflings shouted outed as he and his fellow soldiers pushed with their bare hands against the old gates. Oh how he wished he had taken the time to order a new gate, one with iron plating, well not much to do about it now.

"Spears men! Bring forth your spears and skewer any rider, elf and orc scum who dares to try and take us down!" Weapons were given and the soldiers gathered into a phalanx In front of the gate, but then suddenly a loud twang was heard and a boulder sailed over the gate and struck the center of the fort, rolling over to the armory, blockading the door as it crushed four soldiers in its path.

Crack! Crack! Twack! Crash! Crack! Crunch! Crash! Crunch!

A collective of wood breaking noises were heard as arrows flew, striking the rotten patches of the walls, barring holes into them. Then a loud fwoosh was heard and a scent of fire could be smelt, then suddenly thick green smoke began to flow out of the holes and the Sergeant's eyes widened as the men on top of the walls coughed and fell over, paralyzed from the smog, some of his men inside were also starting to fall over. "Clog up those holes! Don't breathe in the smoke!"

BRACK!

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Then the gates broke and a formation of armored orc warriors rushed into th fort, their war hammers raised to be swung, the wooden wall that was made up from their shields protected them from the spears and the first hammer struck, crushing the skull of the halfling beneath the iron pot helmet.

"Do not waver! Shatter those shields!" The Sergeant shouted out as he held his battleaxe ready, the edges of the massive weapon glowing with runes that brought forth an aura of brown fire around its edges, this was the magical battleaxe known as Earth's Bounty, the family weapon of the Steelsplitter family, a weapon enchanted with the power of fire and earth, so powerful that it is said that it does not just burn, cut and splitter. It is said has the power to use the magic of the earth to petrify the flesh of the living and create gold out of nonliving, and even living, things, though nobody knows if that legend is true.

BLAM! BLAMMO!

Two loud explosive cracks were heard and suddenly a dwarf on the wall fell like a stone as a bullet pierced his skull while a loud whistling was heard and the front line of the remaining soldiers were blown apart by a large iron ball from one one of the approaching worg riders.

But then suddenly a loud creaking sound was heard and suddenly the top southwestern tower was crushed by a falling tree and wild elves climbed up onto the walls by the trees. The Sergeant swung his weapon, trying to kill everything in sight, entering a berserker rage at these scumbags daring to enter the soils of HIS fort! Then the loud stomping sounds of footsteps were heard and among a rushing group of wargs came a large Bog Troll with a wild elf riding its shoulder who pointed at the Sergeant.

"Squah the bad dwarf Jub-Jub!"

"Ooookkkeeeyyy."

"Raaaaagh!" Howling out in fury the Sergeant leaped at the Troll and swung his battle axe, hoping to chop off its leg, only for his weapon to be stopped by a simple but effective chain mail, keeping him from cutting into the hide of the troll who just raised one foot and the Sergeant's widened in fear. "Ah bullocks..." And was promptly turned into a smear on the ground, his axe landing on the ground with a soft thud.

SPLAT!

"Dworch! Yumyum!" The troll then lowered its head down and began to lick off the smear, removing anything that was not meant to be eaten, although that didn't count for the cloth and leader as trolls were known for eating shoes when hungry enough.

The remaining forces of the fort were cut down and the Overlord's troops began to pillage the structure and Ragnso rode into the fort, nodding in satisfaction as he saw the large crystal that was the Tower Heart being taken out of a large metal chest found in the treasury of the fort. He watched as it was taken off towards the Way Point Gate before he spotted the Earth's Bounty and picked it up, it was a good weapon and it would be a good idea to investigate its making further, it could give him some insight on how to make his own enchanted weapons.

"**The fort is yours sire, the Tower Heart is secure and the siege weapons are being returned to the Dark fortress."**

"No, leave the Catapult here, have the fort rebuilt and reinforced, it shall become an outpost for my domain and a security line for any future trade routes. The catapult shall be put into the roof of the central building, as we strip the top of the building bare of any unneeded items we will have a large enough spot for the catapult. Have one hundred minions of mixed classes stay here, as they are connected to you Nethra can you handle them right?" As he spoke he strapped the battle axe to his back and rode out of the fort with his officers in tow, riding towards the Way Point Gate.

"**Of course sire, although it will take a while to rebuild the fort with no workers will it still be possible fort to be fully restored and upgraded within the week."**

"Perfect, now let's stop with the business of war, politics, economy and all that for the day, I have some new minions who needs to be established properly into my ranks and some officers to 'get to know' and reward of course. The others did a fine job while I was away, or I wouldn't have received my siege weapons so soon. All in all, it has been a good day and night to fight and conquer and now I am going to have some time off."

"**Of course sire."**

With that said Ragnos rode onto the Way Point Gate and spared the fort one last glance before smirking softly and disappeared in a flash of blue light, back to his Dark Fortress to rest for the next battle to come.

**TBC**

**A/N**

1: This is my explanation for how there is always restocked food and items in Overlord whenever he goes back to an area after just an hour.

**Current list of Officers, Races & Classes**

(Note that the classes the five commanders have are the ones best suited for the race in question, you call call them the Main Classes of each race if you want to. (C) marks classes that have been gathered while (R) marks minion races.)

**Orcs (R)**

Reneqa – Barbarian Commander (C)

Athena– Ranger Commaner (C)

Sassy – Beastmaster Commander (C)

Sassa – Warrior Commander (C)

Orma – Shaman Commander

**Wild Elves (R)**

Fleura – Ranger Commander (C)

I'viena – Warrior Commander (C)

Roselia – Marksman Commander

Sybila -Druid Commander

Nivera – Beastmaster Commander (C)

**Half-Elves**

Lenia'vi (Half-Wild Elf) – Weapon Master(Swordsmen) Commander

**Human (Werewolves) (R)**

Snow White - Cleric

Silent River – Wizard (C)

Selune – Warrior (C)

Dancing Sun - Shaman

Marcelia – Fighter (Martial Artist)

**New Classes and Races Acquired!**

**Human (Werewolf)**

**Base Class: **Fighter

**Information: **These humans' origin are from people who were once the citizens of the village of Spree almost a whole century ago, but when the village sought to expand itself when the population grew too much they began to cut down pieces of the forest of Evernight, the Wood Elves didn't take this kindly. And even though the Queen had made the villagers seek for a new place to expand were the elves who wanted revenge for the destruction of some of their precious trees going behind her back. The leader of these elves, Oberon Greenhaze, called upon his order and cast the Curse of the Moon Beast upon those who had hurt their forest along with their families. The effect was instant the next full moon when half the villagers transformed into beasts, half man half wolf, werewolves they were to be known as, the village was burned to the ground by the soldiers of Heaven's Peak as they drove away the Werewolves into the wilderness of the southern forest known as the Gnarled Woods because of the twisted trees. The village of Spree was rebuilt just forty years ago.

There they remained, growing in numbers, trying to retain their humanity by dabbling into the arts of the arcane and the art of nature, they discovered a magical artifact, a pillar with a blank stone face, of which they felt could keep them from dying. Without thinking they bonded themselves to the pillar and found themselves with a purpose, to serve the Overlord, and so they have waited, for one hundred years in the wild forests, learning new ways and powers, training for the day that the Overlord would come. As Werewolves they are five times stronger then any man, they can change into the shape of a wolf man at will, their powers multiplying even further when doing so. Until they join an Overlord they have no control over their powers, they transform during every full moon, they can afflict normal humans with their curse, making them servants of the Overlord.

**General Appearance:** Looks like regular humans in their human forms, but in their werewolf forms they are different, 6'8" - 8' tall are their common heights, their bodies are anthromorphic wolves with white, black, gray, brown and other common wolven fur coll, they retain a mane of hair on their heads which looks the same as when they were human, they often keep it tied in a ponytail, braid or cut short in a military style. The males are all athletic and strong, their bodies built with heavy muscles but with the flexibility to leap like gazelles, the females are a bit shorter then the males and a little slimmer, but they look about the same, except their lupine shapes are more curved and sensual then the rough and wild males, their fur almost shinning, they lupine head having almost human quality, mostly in the eyes, their bosoms carrying from sizes of F to H.

**Wizard**

**Type:** Arcane Magic Class

**Military Positions:** Magic Artillery, Anti-Magic Defense, Magic Defense, Ambushers, Trap Makers, Bombardiers, Summoners, Conjurers, Defilers (Attacks by poison, diseases and so on) & Tacticians.

**Information:** The Wizard is a powerful Arcanist who knows all the ways of magic, be it nature, holy, demonic, divine and so on, but Wizards have no mastery over any art except for their own, the Arcane, a magic used by weaving the magical energies around them and within them, a most powerful way to cast it, but while their magic is powerful are they weak in body as they have developed their minds and wills to command the magics and thus forgone all physical training to focus on the training of the mind.

**Special Skills:** Lore Keeper, Wizards are gatherer of information, what they do not know they learn and write down, making them great scholars when it comes to information about magic, monsters and so on, Jack of all Magics, Wizards can learn all magics, but are masters of none, their arcane magic the only true skill they can say to master, a nature or divine spell of a wizard is not as strong as it would be from a druid or a cleric, Spell Scribes, a wizard can create magical scrolls that can be used once to cast powerful magics, but it takes hours to write just one such scroll, Spell Books, the spells a wizard learns on his own is recorded in their Spell Books, and these spells are recorded in the Overlord's library, allowing the Overlord to learn these spells as well.

**Powers: **Magic Sight, a wizard can see the unseen, bit it invisible enemies, magically hidden doors, magical traps and such things, but they cannot see non-magical hidden things like traps, treasure chests and so on, Familiar, wizards bind themselves to a magical creature in a bond of shared power, letting them share the strengths of each other, a wizard does this bonding by summoning a creature once gained enough experience in magic to be considered an Adept, but the stronger the familiar the larger the risk is for the bond to break and for the wizard to be reduced back to stage on in his or her magical power and experience, but retains all knowledge.

**Mounts: **None unless the familiar is large enough

**Weapons: **Staffs, rods, wands, daggers, clubs, slings and other simple weapons.

**Armor:** Can only wear cloth armor.

**Warrior**

**Type: **MartialWarrior Class

**Military Positions:** Foot Soldier, Riders, Siege Soldiers, Siege Workers, Interrogators and Defenders.

**Information:** Warriors are general fighters they can use any kind of weapon and any kind of armor, but they are no masters of the arts unless they are trained in it, but they make excellent soldiers, they can use any kind of siege equipment and take defensive formations against attackers.

**Special Skills:** Military Training, warriors are not real military trained soldiers but they have the basic training of soldiers so they follow orders when in battle, but they are not as disciplined like Soldiers, thus they might have a hard time following orders if not given them directly, Heavy Hitters, Warriros use heavy weapons and armors their principle is, hit first, hit hard and leave their crushed corpses beneath your boots, their skills with heavy weapons is great and effective, Promotion, some warriors who have survived battles and defeat enemies many times will find themselves promoted into higher ranking units.

**Powers: **Formation, when in formation and commanded by an officer the Warriors gain a bonus to their defenses, but they do not move unless ordered, thus making it easy to hit them with otherwise wide shooting weapons like catapults and ballistas, Power Attack, when a single warrior is fighting one or more opponents he or she can swing their weapon and use it to either smack the enemies aside or crush them, it depends on how heavy the weapon is.

**Mounts: **Any Kind

**Weapons: **Any kind but the heavier the weapon the better.

**Armor:** The same as weapons, the heavier the better.

**Thief**

**Type: **MartialStealth Class

**Military Positions:** Scout, Spy, Infiltrator, Saboteur, Assassin, Defiler, Messenger and Interrogator

**Information:** Thieves are what those who steal, gather information, kill and sabotage to survive, they have refined these skills for eons, the art of the thief being perhaps even older then magic itself. They are stealth specialists, they are of no use in open combat ,they move in the shadows, striking with poison, steel, arrows, bolts, bombs and other tools to kill their targets, there is no greater dishonor for a thief then to be caught, thus they disappear as if they were never there.

**Special Skills:** Streetwise, the knowledge of the streets lets one pick up information, gather knowledge, know secrets of the streets, find out things with ease, Herbal Lore & Alchemy, a skilled herbalist and alchemist can created the nastiest venoms, potions and bombs along with their skills and knowledges.

**Powers: **Stealth, thieves can become invisible in the open, and even better hidden among shadows, Backstab, a piercing dagger through the rib back in the back, piercing the lung and the heart, killing without a sound, that is the most common form of backstabbing among thieves, Steal, a skilled thief can steel the sword of a paladin's hand without being noticed if they are trained enough in their skills.

**Mounts: **Stealth & Climb related mounts are their preferred mounts, like Giant Spiders, Nightsabers, Giant Ants and so on.

**Weapons: **Prefers light weapons like daggers, short swords, kukris, dirks, needles, throwing daggers, shurikens, bombs, poisons and so on, they are capable to use ranged weapons.

**Armor:** Cloth, hide, fur, leather, padded leather, hard leather and chain mail is the prefered armors of the thieves.


End file.
